Mercenary Truth
by FujiwaraMaiko
Summary: Maybe Bankotsu wasn't the same as when he fought InuYasha: still a mercenary but lecherous.Asuka's village was destroyed and she's kidnapped by Bankotsu. She refuses to die but what happens when she finds herself falling in love with her lovers' murderer?
1. So Much for My Happy Ending

It wasn't expected the Band of Seven would ever attack us because our village is so poor. But they're a group of ruthless mercenaries and their's a first time for everything. Like me being allowed to fight alongside my fiancée against them. Normally, he wouldn't let me anywhere near a battle althought I'm one of the best fighters the village has. But we have a lot of soldiers wounded from a demon attack so now isn't really a time to be picky.

I grab my kimono which isn't the norm for fighters to wear, but since I'm probably the only female soldier out there I can wear what I want. I tie my black hair up high and slip into the midnight blue and white kimono that ends at my knees. I slide my sword into the sash that keeps it there and slide my sheath of arrows and a bow across my shoulder. I look at Keitaro who's looking at me with worry.

" Asuka, are you sure you want to go out and fight against the Band of Seven?" Keitaro asks.

" Of course. I want to fight alongside you, Keitaro," I say raising my hand to caress his face, His eyes close at my touch and he holds my hand against his face for asecond. Then he opens his eyes only then to lean down and kiss my lips. He doesn't want me to die or get myself kidnapped (again) my the Band of Seven, especially by their leader Bankotsu. He may be the youngest but he's rumored to be the most destructive of the seven.

" Asuka! Keitaro! Get out here!" one of the soldiers calls to us. He pulls away and exits the door with me following him. As soon as we turn around, we catch our first glimpse of what we're up against. The only two that stick out are Bankotsu and Jakotsu, the guy that looks slightley female. They stop about ten yards away from us then Bankotsu steps up.

" Well, so much for a surprise," Bankotsu sighs but he still has that mischevious glitter in his eyes. "Oh well, it'll still be simple to get rid of you guys." His eyes scan our fifty or so people ready to fight then he catches sight of me and grins. He turns to his friends and says," No one touches the girl, she's mine. Understood?"

" You won't lay a hand on Asuka!" Keitaro growls. This only makes Bankotsu grin even more. I pull out my sword and glare at Bankotsu. Rumour was that he'll take a woman or two from each village and rape them. I'll tell you something, that isn't going to be me.

Our village caught wind that we were going to be raided by the Band of Seven so just to be safe, the rest of the women, children, elderley, and wounded evacuated to the nearest village. Only the able-bodied men and me were allowed to stay behind and create a diversion to give time for the others to escape.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," he says. Suikotsu runs forward but we had a feeling he would. He sprints staright for Keitaro and I so Keitaro grabs me and we roll to the side. Suikotsu steps and plunges his fist down towards me. His gloves have a few blades sprouting from his gloves so with a simple punch, he can skewer you.

I kick him in the stomach and you would think he would know I would do that but he underestimates women. Serves him right. It gives my enough time to flip up from me spot and land on my feet.

So much Keitaro's worry. As soon as a spring back up, Bankotsu comes right at me with his Banryu. The strike of his Banryu should knock me off my feet but somehow I manage to stand my ground.

" You know, for a girl you're kind've strong," Bankotsu says using for of his strength to push me back. I grit my teeth together.

" Women are just underestimated by men," I say back using more of my strength to push him back. He's stronger than I thought.

" Oh well it doesn't matter," Bankotsu says. Just then a cry of ten or so men is heard and I look over. Jakotsu's sword slaughters fifteen of our men and Ginkotsu sets fire on another fifteen. None of the attacked. Three fifths of our soldiers wiped out in a mere ten seconds. At this rate we don't stand a chance. Thankfully, Keitaro is still alive and fighting with no visible injuries.

When I'm distracted, Bankotsu pushes back and I stumble backwards. He then hits me in the chest with Banryu and I start to fall backwards. I get back on my feet but then he trips me and I fall to the ground. Bankotsu then kicks me in the stomach and I gasp as the air's knocked out of me.

" Asuka!" Keitaro yells to me. He manages to shove Suikotsu away from him and runs towards me. Jakotsu remains behind him, grinning. He raises his sword just as Keitaro raises his to try and protect me.

" Keitaro, behind you!" I cry out. He turns around and just as he dodges Jakotsu, Suikotsu comes around and punches him in the stomach. His crimson blood blossoms across his stomach. Everything then seems to go in slow motion after that. Keitaro collapses to the ground and the remaining fighters are destroyed by Renkotsu's fire.

" Keitaro! Keitaro!" I cry out. He doesn't move or respond in any way, his blue eyes looking at the sunset which they cannot see.

I am the only fighter left.

I jump up from the ground and grab my sword the flung out of my hands after I was tripped by Bankotsu. "Come and get me!" I challenge them.

"Really, Bankotsu? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill her instead of causing all this fuss?" Jakotsu complains.

"Nah, she's got spunk and she might try to put up a fight," Bankotsu says. " So, you want us to knock you out and take you with us or do you just want to follow?"

" I'd rather die!" I spit out. My pride might drive me to my grave but I will not die at the hands of that mercenary!

" Don't tempt fate, girl," Renkotsu warns.

" Watch me, you murderous bastards!" I hiss at them. I'm pretty angry from watching the love of my life die before my eyes, but I will not let them see that the have broken me inside beyond repair. It'll just make me meet my own demise sooner. I speed towards them and in half a second, I have a cut gushing blood from Renkotsu's arm.

I jump right back as soon as my blade enters his arm. You can see that I've surprised him, it's written all across his face. He's about to take a swig of that stuff that makes him breath fire but Bankotsu puts a hand in front of him.

" Easy Renkotsu," Bankotsu says," I told ya that this one had spunk. What's your name?"

" Asuka, and what's it to you, Bankotsu?" I growl at him. My response makes him grin even more.

" Well Asuka, you're going to be travelling with the Band of Seven for a while," he says.

" What makes you think I'd ever travel with some band of mercenaries?" I ask. "You've killed countless people and for what? Amusement? Money? The adreneline?"

"Hm, I guess you could say more of a passtime and pleasure," Suikotsu says," I just love to hear kids crying for mercy." Children? I grit my teeth.

" Asuka! Keitaro! Where are you?" a childrens' voice calls out. I turn around and see Momoka! She was supposed to follow everyone to the village! I see Jakotsu about to strike and I spring forward to grab the orphan girl by her arms, pulling her out of the way in the knick of time.

" Momoka! Why didn't you follow the others to the village?" I ask her, my voice shaking.

" I just went to go pick some flowers for you and Keitaro! But then a demon showed up and destroyed the villagers!" Momoka says. They didn't escape?

" Where's this demon?" I growl. We didn't stay here to fight for nothing. " Tell him to come here so I can-"

" Keep your eyes on your opponent!" I hear Jakotsu yell at me. I jump up taking Momoka with me and we land next to Keitaro's corpse. My stomach does a flip as I see his unblinking eyes.

"Oh now I see why you want revenge," Bankotsu wonders out loud," We killed your husband so you want to kill us."

" Keitaro! Keitaro wake up! Keitaro!" Momoka says, shaking him to try to wake him up. Keitaro had taken her in when she wandered into the village because a demon destroyed her village. I've been the mother she's almost never had and Keitaro's been the father she never had. No wonder she wants him to wake up ... I do too.

"Over here!" Suikotsu says. I grab her to get her out of the way but I'm a second to late. Her brown eyes grow wide with pain but no sound escapes her. Blood blossoms on the back of her kimono and she falls down beside me. She reaches for my hand and I clutch it like a lifeline.

" Asuka," she says, her voice hoarse from fear. " I just wanted for you two to come home safely. Please, get rid of those mean men and find the demon, Asuka. Please?" Then her eyes close, her head falls back and that's when I know she's gone. At six years old, with her life barely started, she's dead.

" Suikotsu ..." I say," Today's the day you go to hell!" My voice rises to a shout with every word. I sprint toward him with my sword raised, anger and revenge pulsing through me. I bring it down and Suikotsu barely has time to react. That snake-sword Jakotsu has tears into my shoulder (it got to my bone) and I have to take step back.

" Mukotsu!" Jakotsu orders, his voice commanding. I hear a geeky laugh and Mukotsu appears with that smoke machine he has. This purple/blue smoke comes from the end of the tube and encircles me. The Band of Seven disapears with the smoke ... cowards.

" Cowards! Show yourselves!" I demand but then end up coughing. The smoke isn't poisinous so what is it? I yawn ... I'm so tired all of a sudden. I moan and collapse to the ground. I can't move anymore! The smoke must paralyze anyone it crosses pathes with so shouldn't the Band of Seven also be paralyzed. Then again, I'm pretty sure I saw that they had masks on them ... my eyelids drop and I'm pretty sure I've fallen asleep.

_Wake up! Wake up, you idiot!_ A small voice orders me. But I can't wake up ... I'm so tired.

" Hm, well, that was easy," Jakotsu's voice mutters. Someone strong-muscled picks me up and I feel like a rag doll in his arms. He's so warm I have to snuggle in closer to his chest. I feel so cold ...

" I'll carry her back to camp," Bankotsu's voice says. You can pratically hear the smile in his voice.

They've won again, but I won't die. I'm the only survivor of my village and it's _my _job to avenge them. I won't get myself killed before I avenge everyone ... Keitaro ... Momoka ... everyone.


	2. With My Eyes Wide Open Because of You

When I wake up, refuse to open my eyes. Maybe they'll think I'm dead but that's highly unlikely considering that I can't stop breathing. But as long as I'm asleep, I don't think they'll kill me; they want to save it for when I can see it coming.

I somehow figure out that Bankotsu's carrying me; his voice is the loudest in my ear when he talks so he's probably the reason my mind refuses to fall asleep. I wish he would just shut up! My ears can't take much more of his voice! Maybe if I open my eyes, he'll shut up. Right, he'd start talking to me.

" You know, if you're pretending to sleep it ain't working," Jakotsu says to the supposed unconcsious me. Well, I've been caught might as well wake up. My eyes open a crack and I've realized we've stopped walking. Bankotsu's eyes look into mine and my face lights up red, I don't know whether it's from his face being so close to mine or the fact that he killed the two people in the world I was certain I loved.

" Let me go!" I yell at Bankotsu and shove myself away from him. Ugh! I think I reek like blood and metal from being held by him. It's disgusting. I flip back and grab my bow and an arrow from the sheath. I point it directley at Bankotsu with the death glare.

"Well, it doesn't take long to get you up and going," Suikotsu says, glaring at me.

" You're awake now so what are you going to do know? Runaway and hide?" Renkotsu sneers. I launch my arrow in his direction and he turns slightley so it isn't a fatal shot. Shoot, so close to his heart too.

" I'm not going anywhere!" I snarl.

" Wow, girls can be scary," Jakotsu wonders out loud. He barely manages to dodge my next arrow. "Come on, Bankotsu! She isn't worth it!"

" Come, come. She'll warm up to me eventually," Bankotsu says, grinning mischeviously. I shudder goes up my spine, thinking what he might have in store for me. Too bad he isn't going to get the chance.

I really have to stop firing these arrows; I'm running low already. Then I'm picked up by someone atleast seven stories tall: Kyokotsu. Well, it's either him or Mukotsu who are the weakest and hideous of the Band of Seven. He mostly depends on his freakish size for the uperhand in battle.

" Put me down!" I command. Kyokotsu just laughs a deep, somewhat stupid laugh.

" One of your friends, Bankotsu?" he asks in a deep voice. I make a gagging sound; Bankotsu gives friend a bad name.

" Gee, when someone's firing arrows at him and his friends, do you really expect me to be friends with the likes of him?" I say. He isn't the brightest of the group.

"I guess you could say that," Bankotsu says. " Oh hey, while you have Asuka up there, can ya twist her ankle so she can't walk or something?"

"Ah!" I cry out as he twists my ankle." Don't think that might hurt someone?"

"That's kind of the point!" Jakotsu calls up.

Kyokotsu starts to put me down but Bankotsu stops him. "No, no, just drop her." Jerk.

I land on my feet (ouch) and then my legs give out. I use my bow to get back up, refusing to ask for help. I start to limp away but then Renkotsu says," You aren't going to get your revenge by running away."

I stop in my tracks. He does have a point. What to do ...

"You want us dead right?" Bankotsu says," So, tag along with us." He has a good point about that but the thought of Momoka and Keitaro ...

" I'd rather-" I start to say. But then, Bankotsu picks me up in his arms and starts to walk with me.

" Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu," Bankotsu says." If you want, you can go back to the village and do the usual; cut them up, burn it to the ground."

" I'm going!" Jakotsu celebrates, pratically dancing back the way they came. Renkotsu and Mukotsu follow a few yards behind Jakotsu. Soon they're out of site.

Soon, we arrive at their camp. It's nothing special just seven tents (for every member), some weaponry, and it's close to a hot spring. Bankotsu puts me on my feet but drapes my left arm over his shoulder so he can support me. I expected something like he would just drop me and drag me somewhere. "So, this is where the famous Band of Seven stays," I muse.

" Want to see where I stay?" Bankotsu asks.

" Nope!" I say but too late. He drags me by my braid and pushes me to the largest of the tents. The tent is much more spacious than it looks; it looks like it could hold atleast eight people when you look at it from the inside.

I wonder how many women have come into this very tent and never came out ... all because of Bankotsu.

He plants himself on me, with myself pinned to ground. Wait, not the ground, a mattress? He probably stole it from somewhere.

Bankotsu unties the sash that hold my sword (but also my kimono) and casts my sword away. My blue and white kimono falls at my sides, revealing me. I squirm but he pins my shoulders to the mattress which limits the squirming. He does a quick scan of me (if I had access to my hand at the moment, I would be covering myself up) then grins.

" Wow, do I know how to pick 'em," Bankotsu says. " But, the fight's left you covered in dust. You're coming in with me at the hot spring, got it?" I start to gather some saliva to spit in his face but he sees what I'm trying to do. He yanks my hair back and slams my head to the ground. He picks me up by the roots of my hair and carries me out of the tent.

When we get to the hotspring, Bankotsu starts to take my kimono off me. I shrug away from him which causes me to wince. I take off the kimono myself, covering me as I go into the hot spring. The hot water immediatley lets me relax. I undo my long black hair and let it flow down in a glossy curtain.

I hear Bankotsu climb into the water and feel him beside me. I stare straight ahead, trying not to be _here_. I wish I was with Keitaro, the man I will love forever.

Keitaro ... are you really gone? Was it only this morning that I woke up beside you, in total bliss? It feels like an eternity. Momoka, was it only three days ago that Keitaro and I say you walk away with the rest of the villagers, yearning for us to come home to you?

The day I met Keitaro replays in my mind. I was running away from a group of demons who had killed my parents ...

_My feet had slammed against the hard-packed ground. I had been running from these demons for days ... although it felt like years. I'd been trying to get them away from the nearest village, so no one else would die._

_I tripped on an exposed tree root and hit the ground face first. I screamed and knew that someone would hear me but they wouldn't do anything to stop what was happening. It was always like that; no one caring, no one doing anything unless they were repaid with some kind of honour._

_As the demons were about to tear me to shreds, I heard a man's cry. A man jumped in front of me and killed the first demon that came after me. His hair had been very long and was built like a samurei. He fought back with such ... perfection and confidence._

_" Keitaro, get the girl to the village!" the older man instructed to him. A boy who must be the mans' son comes from behind the trees' thick trunk. He was the spitting image of his father, except light blue eyes. The same dark brown hair, the same face, the same everything. We were both only eleven years old at the time._

_" Come on!" Keitaro had said to me. I blinked my blue eyes, not believing that he was talking to me. He was so handsome. He has grabbed my hand and we had both raced out of the forest and into the tall grass. _

It's been a very long time, it seems since then.

I open my eyes (I hadn't realized I closed them) and look over at Bankotsu. He's looking right at me with lust in his eyes. I really did forget I was with the Band of Seven.

" Judging from the look in your eyes, Bankotsu, you aren't going to let me live much longer?" I ask. He grins, mischeviously.

" It all depends on how you co-operate tonight," he very nearly whispers. He slides through the hot water closer to me and when I try to get away from him, he just grabs me by my shoulder then drags me beside him. He is a lot stronger than I thought, if he can hold up that halberd, Banryuu.

" What makes you think I value my life anymore to even try to go with you?" I ask in an almost dead voice. Grieving ...

" Listen," Bankotsu says," You may be grieving because of your husband and all, but you'll get over it soon enough. Let's get going; I can't stand it when people are weepy and depressed."

" That's the _problem_!" I say. " He _wasn't_ my husband, he was _going _to be _after_ we finally got rid of the Band of Seven!"

" Well, that's kind've your fault for thinking you could get rid of us," Bankotsu says, getting out of the hot spring. I immediatley look in the opposite direction until I hear him slide his shirt, pants, and armor back on. I use my kimono to cover me as I get out.

Once I have the sash that ties my kimono around me, Bankotsu grabs me roughly by the shoulder. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Mukotsu have showed up again (oh joy, more murderers).

I see the flames of my burning village not far away. The smell of burning flesh plagues the air but I ignore it. The painful stab of loss racks through me and it's as if there's nothing else surrounding me.

The flames seem to make the faces of those who burn: Momoka's smile, Keitaro's kind face, and others who were foriegn to the village. Like my father, a deceased demon slayer and my mother, a deceased demon slayer as well.

Then Bankotsu's face erupts in the sparks of a collapsing hut. Then Jakotsu's, the Suikotsu's, then Renkotsu's and so on. Then the way a last saw them living, laughing, and breathing: Momoka waving good-bye, Keitaro fighting against the Band of Seven.

" Renkotsu, make sure the flames don't spread too far," Bankotsu instructs. I come out of my daze as Bankotsu shoves me through the flap of the tent.

I hit the ground with my palms to the dirt and wait for the first blow of pain that should follow. I turn myself around to see Bankotsu securing anything that might reveal us to the outside.

I wonder what awaits me until he finishes me off.

But wouldn't death be much better than life?


	3. Trapped

_**Message for readers: If you have anything that you want to happen with AsukaXBankotsu (and remember this is rated M) jut PM me and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Um, first attempt at this so ... yeah. Pretty good writing for my first time, actually. Also, part of this is from Bankotsu's POV (Point Of View)**_

_I hit the ground with my palms to the dirt and wait for the first blow of pain that should follow. I turn myself around to see Bankotsu securing anything that might reveal us to the outside._

_I wonder what awaits me until he finishes me off._

_But wouldn't death be much better than life?_

Bankotsu kicks me in the ribs, which leaves me gasping like a fish out of water. You'd think he'd be so rough with me next but surprisingly, he flips me to face him so gently.

Then his fist meets the left side of my face.

While I struggle to regain oxygen, I hardley notice Bankotsu strip off his armor and shirt, but leaving his hakama on for now (why'd he even put his armor back on, it's a pain to take it on and off all the time).

Bankotsu grabs me by the shoulder and keeps me pinned to the ground, most likely leaving bruises. I try to yell at him, but I can't, my throat feels like sandpaper from fear (and he's also clamped my mouth shut with his hand). But really, shouldn't I be welcoming this relief? If Keitaro's left this world ... I'll be right behind him.

He grabs the sash that ties my kimono together then lets it fall to the side like this afternoon.

Now that the beginning of my fear has relaxed a little, I'm worried about what would happen if I _didn't _fight Bankotsu. If my emotions get the better of me and I give in, without a single thought of this afternoon. With me screaming his name, for him to go harder and let him take me as his own ... no! I can't, I won't let that happen! No matter what!

I glare at him. It's the best I can do since my bow and sheath of arrows are outside, along with Bankotsus' Banryuu. My glare just makes him grin.

" Usually, the women I take give into me almost about three quarters of the way through. But it seems your going to be much harder to persuade," Bankotsu says. " I think ... hmm ... slow and tortuerous?"

" You're a monster," I spit at him. He's still grinning, more like beaming at my remark.

" That's the mercenary truth," he says.

He does start of easy, just trying to make me give in. Atleast that's what it's like for the first three minutes of our night. He trails his tongue over my stomach, teasing me (but it's not working). He sees it's not working, and that gleam in his eye, I'll admitt, is starting to frighten me.

Bankotsu clamps his legs around my waist, and now his fingernails dig into my soft skin. I grit my teeth; I won't give him the satisfaction of him hearing me in pain. One of his arms goes under my neck pulling my face just an inch from his.

He chuckles darkly just before he smashes his warm lips onto mine; he's kissing me so hard, it's more like teeth against my lips. My teeth stay clamped shut (they feel like they're about to snap from being clamped so hard).

" Must you be so persistent?" he whispers, kissing me even harder. I glare at him so hard, I swear, the pupils in my eyes must be slits. " Fine, I'll have my fun with you, one way or another."

I gasp as the heat from his hand runs down my back. He grabs something ... I forgot I kept a knife in the crease of my sleeve. He raises his eyebrows at me and puts the knife down beside us.

Most seventeen year-old girls would be ogling at his defined abs and muscular arms. But not me; what I want to do is die and take the Band of Seven down to the gates of hell with me.

He moves his free hand to my breast and starts to massage. Unconsciously, I buck my hips to his. Immediatley, this takes Bankotsu by surprise but he hides it well. His face breaks into another grin and he only needs one hand to hold me down while he slips off his pants, revealing what I absolutley did not want to see.

As I try not to look at him, I'm furious with myself. How could I do that? He's going to think I want this, even after he was so sure I would be so stubborn. He'll be so full of his self if I let something like that slip again.

My heart races in my chest as I see Bankotsu and I mean _see_. His member is proud, full, and erect; it just makes it even harder to resist him because of the warmth gathering in the middle of my stomach. If my relationship with Keitaro hadn't been so serious, if I didn't care for him, I would have probably have given in already.

Ugh, but how could I even think of such a thing? How can any girl let this murderous monster take her? How could I even think that I would give into him if I met Keitaro?

" Like what you see?" he jokes. I glare even harder and squirm under his grasp. He moves his hand to my throat and pushes me back down, chocking me in the process. " As we agreed, slow and torturous."

My eyes widen at this. He actually really _is _starting to scare me. Slowly, his hand slides down from my neck, down my body to my hip. He gives it a firm squeeze (his fingernails actually not breaking my skin) and traces down my right thigh. His fingertip tracing around on my inner thigh, sending warmth through my body.

Oh, no! I can't believe I let myself slip, again! My thighs tremble, moisture gathering at my folds. I tear my lips away from Bankotsu's kiss and keep on trying to break free.

" You're head might be telling you to resist, but what's your heart saying, Asuka?" Bankotsu whispers seductively into my ear.

" My heart is saying the same thing my head is saying: to beat you with a piece of driftwood until you can't move anymore." I say.

" Yeah, you're not fooling me," Bankotsu says, kissing me hard, again. His excitement is pressed against my inner thigh. His fingers dance down my body again, tracing every curve, making me shiver. He pushes his cupped palm to my clit, making shivers spread through my body and making me glare at him even harder.

Bankotsu dips his head back to my chest and his warm, wet tongue sliding across my breast. When he gets bored of that, his eyes close, he takes both his hands, and pushes my lips to his. His skillful tongue tracing over my full lips, begging for entrance. He removes one hand to cup my breast, to feel my warm flesh against his hand.

Bankotsu's hands travel even lower down my body. It seems to be a pattern; up and down, up and down. His slick tongue swirls its way down my stomach. He gives me this mischevious grin which makes my eyes widen. No, no-ah!

His tongue enters through my pussy; so wet and warm, like me at the moment. I try to kick him in the head (who does that anyway? A pervert with a sick desire, maybe) but he grabs both of my legs with just one hand, slamming them back to the ground. I think he just twisted both my knees in the same move, it hurts to move my legs.

His tongue slides in and out of me ... I almost very nearly give in. Keitaro's face breaks into my view for some reason and it really seems like he's a shimmering, gold light. He looks pleading, begging for me not to give into Bankotsu. Then, as suddenley as he appeared, he's gone.

Bankotsu finally decides to pull his tongue out of me, grinning seductively. His legs clamp down against my waist, regaining his grip on me.

" This will hurt a little, but after you will feel nothing but pleasure," he says.

" As if I'd ever let you of all people- ugh! Get away from me!" I snarl at him. He begins to enter me but I suck up the pain in my knee and kick him out.

" Well, you're even more fiesty than I expeceted!" Bankotsu exclaims. " Heh, your more stubborn too. I'll guess I just need to use some of the trips up my sleeve."

He starts off kissing my neck, biting (and I mean quite literally biting), and sucking. His member twitches against my naked flesh, demanding to be spent. By me. His kisses trail down my neck, to my breast, down to my stomach. Without being aware of what he was doing, Bankotsu sprung back up to kiss me (despite my attempts to get him off of me) and suddenley manage to somewhat enter me.

" Dammit, you're tight!" Bankotsu cusses. I punch him in the jaw, which made him slide out a bit. He grabs my wrists and hold them high over my head. Bankotsu moves one hand to my legs and pushes them up over my head to join my hands, giving him deeper pentetration.

He grips my hip to help him, hissing with pleasure from this moment. He continues to kiss me, not trying as hard to fully enter. Bankotsu's hands slip into my hair, giving me no room to break away from our kiss. He puts my legs back to the way they were before (not over my head) and my legs feel like they've been melted; most likely from his rough time.

The sensations travelling through my body were a bit frightening. Why wouldn't they be? I'm being raped by a mercenary for crying out loud!

**Bankotsu's Point of View**

Huh, she is really more stubborn than the others usually are. It's seems such a shame to get ride of Asuka so soon ...

Such a waste, of such beauty. And determanation. It's a total turn on for me.

My hand that isn't on her hip moves up to the roots of her hair, my hand making a fist of her black hair. Even though Asuka struggles, our kiss, she can't escape. I smirk. Not even she can keep up her fight for long.

I mean, who could resist someone so talented at persuasion. My smirk grows into a full grown smile.

But it is such a waste ... so rare to find someone so exoctic and challenging. I stroke her inner thigh and she growls. Like a powerful demon about to go into its true form ... or a woman craving to be pleased. I'm probably smiling like an idiot out of pleasure of the thought.

Hmph, I don't even know how I became so lecherous. But, it's so rewarding and I guess I'm at that age where woman have needs and I'm glad to grant them ... even though they die from me being so rough.

But Asuka's strong. She can take a hit and recover a second later. Heh, I don't think I will give her up just yet. Jakotsu and the guys won't be too happy about this but, we all know what grief transformed Suikotsu into. Maybe it'll do the same thing for Asuka.

I pull away from the furious kiss, much to Asuka's relief. And her curiousity. She looks confused, relieved, and of course, pretty pissed off about us killing that one guy ... oh, what's his name? Who cares? She looks so hot when she's angry ...

" What wrong Bankotsu? Can't finish me off?" she says, her voice full of acid. I give her a sly look and give her another quick kiss.

" Heh. You're too special to me to lose so quickly. I'll keep you around for a little longer. Besides, one of these days, you'll realize that you want me," I say smugly. She looks at me with disbelief, and surprisingly, more anger in her glare than before. I pick her up from her lying position and hold her warm body in my arms.

I think she was still to confused about my saving her life when I hit her in the back, knocking her unconscious. I tie her kimono back up (although I'd love to see the appalled look on Jakotsu's face if he walked in. Priceless!) and lie her back down onto the ground.

Shoving my hakama on, I walk out the tent flap, into the light of the fire Renkotsu started. The flames from Asuka's village are just a smolder ... she's gonna be super pissed when she wakes up.

Everyone's staring at me as soon as I step out. Weird.

" So, how was it Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asks (he asks that questin nearly everytime I come out of that place).

" She's a stubborn woman, but it was one hell of a time to watch her try to resist," I say, smirking.

" Sounds like I story _I _do not want to get into," Jakotsu says, rolling his eyes. " She probably tried to claw your skin off! You have a bunch of scratch marks all over your back."

" Huh. I didn't feel anything," I mumble sitting down beside Jakotsu.

" Stupid dead woman!" Renkotsu remarks.

" Mhm, well ... about the 'dead' part," I start to say. " Asuka, kinda ... well, isn't _dead._"

Everyone's silent for a second, looking at me like I've lost my mind.

Oh, shit ...

" WHAT?" they all explode.

" We can't keep that woman with us Bankotsu!" Jakotsu screeches. Ow, my ears ...

" We have no use for her!" Suikotsu states. The only person that isn't complaining is Renkotsu. That's a first.

" I guess you see where I'm going with this, Renkotsu," I say to him.

" Yes I do," Renkotsu says. " But, there's no garuntee how it will affect her."

" What the hell are you two talking about?" Suikotsu demands.

" Asuka won't develope a double personality like Suikotsu has," I say. There's a chorus of "oh's" from the group.

" There's no garuntee," Renkotsu says. " It was mostly the former life Suikotsu had that transformed him from that doctor into a mercenary. And he has personlity issues."

" I don't think she will," I start to say. Renkotsu starts to cute me off with saying that there was no garuntee. "I know, but she's just ... different from Suikotsu. It's not like she was a saint. There has to be something that can turn her into a mercenary like us."

" Well, grief was sort've what transformed Suikotsu, I guess you could say," Renkotsu replies. " And your thinking the grief from today could be that trigger for her to become someone like us?"

" I can see there being a good chance for that," Jakotsu says. " But I'm not looking forward to a girl becoming a member of the Band of Seven."

" Jakotsu," I say," I think you mean the soon to be the Band of Eight."

**Sorry this took a while to get up, but I've post-poned my French homework for this chap so ... yeah. Hopefully, chapter four will come up soon and remember, PM if you have any ideas for the story or reccomendations. I got the InuYasha fifth season boxed set with Ban-chan in it! ^_^ it was a good investment =P**


	4. Chances

**Asuka's Point of View**

My dream is what I need right now. My dream is about the day Keitaro told me about how he really felt about me.

_The storm clouds rolled in quickly. The rain had begun as soon as the first crack of thunder was unleashed. Keitaro and I were out picking medicinal herbs for the village when the downpour started. We had both ran into a near-by cave, hoping not to get wet from the rain._

_We were huffing from running so hard, with our baskets piled high with the herbs. When Keitaro looked at me when I took my hat off, he laughed._

_" What?" I demanded. I didn't like it when he laughed at me. Considering I was with his family for about five years, it's no wonder that I'd developed a crush on Keitaro._

_" You're hair! It looks like a porcupine's quills!" Keitaro said, a smile begun to form at the corners of his lips._

_" Not for long it isn't," I mumbled. I stepped outside the cave for a quick second, getting myself drenched almost instantley. Atleast my hair wasn't as frizzy as it was before._

_" I was just joking with you, you know," he said, rolling his eyes at me. " You should try joking around sometimes, Asuka."_

_" Maybe you shouldn't be so bold," I mumbled back._

_" How exactly am I being bold?" Keitaro asked, raising his eyebrows. " Maybe you shouldn't be so serious all the time. Heck, I don't even think it's natural to be that serious. Or a good thing for that matter."_

_" Yeah, well, joking around got my parents killed if you don't recall," I answered. Keitaro sighed._

_" Asuka, it's been five years. You should be able to get over it and move on. It's not good to live in the past. Go meet someone, get married, move on," Keitaro said. He sat down onto the cold, hard, cave floor. He looked onto the ground, with his fist clenched into a tight ball. _

_I sat down beside him. " Where exactly did that come from? What are you implying, Keitaro?"_

_He put his arms around me, crushing me against his chest. Then, as fast as the hug, he pulled back and kissed me. I gasped at the intesity and of the pure pleasure. I had wanted him to hold me like this, to kiss me like this for so long ..._

_His warm, full lips moved in synchronization with mine but underneath all that, I can feel the steadiness Keitaro brought with everything. I wrapped my arms arounf him, connecting us even closer to each other. He hadn't condemned my hopes of us with a half-hearted kiss (I wouldn't have had any hope after that), but Keitaro had embraced it. He started to lean me down onto the floor, not even breaking the kiss for air._

_His hands lowered onto my waist, feeling a course of shivers racking through my body. Caressing my body, he moved his hand, resting his palm against my cheek. My eyelids fluttered shut and my breathing slowed just as he pulled slowly away from our kiss._

_" What I'm implying," Keitaro says gently," Is that I've been in love with you for over a year. I know you feel the same way about me, Asuka."_

Oh, Keitaro ... I feel so safe in your arms. I snuggle in closer to the warmth of him beside me.

But then I hear something that scares me. A laugh that isn't Keitaro's or anyone else's I know. Wait, yes, I do know that laugh ...

My eyes shoot open and all I can see is the sleeve of a white and and dark blue haori. His fingers brush against my cheekbones, causing me to shiver, then wince. I forgot about him nearly breaking my legs last night ... oh, that bastard!

I totally almost completley forgot what that bastard was doing to me last night! The whole thing (in very descript detail) floods back into my mind.

" Get away from me!" I try to yell at him, but my voice is thick with sleep can only be classified as a sleepy murmur.

" Good morning to you too," Bankotsu mumbles back, nuzzling his face into my hair. I try to shove him but cry out from the pain in my knees and hip. " Yeah, you might be a little bit sore from last night. We were a bit rough on each other ... or just enthuisiastic about the whole thing."

" Ugh, you son of a b-" I start to say, only to be interrupted by Keitaro ... I mean Bankotsu's lips greeting mine. His tongue forces open my mouth, and then begins to explore my mouth.

Come to think of it ... he doesn't taste too bad ... ah! What the hell am I thinking? Didn't he just kill Keitaro like, twelve hours ago? I slide my hands up against his chest trying to shove him away from me (I don't trust my stupid thoughts). His hands move from my back to my face to deepen his kiss. I growl in annoyance at him; doesn't he have any self control?

I open my mouth to yell at Bankotsu, but my scream vanishes in my throat as Bankotsu starts kiss my bare shoulder (I do have my kimono on, but he pulled it down to reveal a little of me). His lips barely touch my skin, leaving shivers from where his warm lips were. His lips moved from kissing my shoulder, to leaving light kisses against my throat. I close my eyes and cringe away from him.

Bankotsu lightly rubs his muscular body against me, a bulge starting to form in his hakama. I squirm against him, trying to get free/reach my knife five feet away from me. Unfortunatley, Bankotsu takes this as a sign of giving in ...

He smirks and pulls away from the kiss. " Save your enthusiasm for tonight." Tonight?

" Oi, Bankotsu!" I hear Jakotsu say from the outside of the tent. "The General of that castle is here to see us."

" 'Kay, be out in a second!" he calls out. He grabs a spare piece of rope to tie my wrists and somehow with the same piece, tie up my feet together. Bankotsu gives me a quick, passionate kiss before he steps back out of the tent flap, grabbing Banryu right beside me (well, I couldn't use that to fight him. That thing takes three strong men to carry it and he can pick it up with one hand for cryin' out loud!).

" Hey, what's up?" I hear Bankotsu say.

" Did you get rid of that village we ... requested you to get rid of?" I hear a gruff, sandpapery voice say. Okay, we were a poor village so why the hell would someone want to attack us for?

" Huh, you didn't see the remanents of it?" Bankotsu says. " A few stayed to fight, but they didn't last long ... fight took five minutes minimum. We heard from a little girl looking for one of the fighters that the others escaping the village were killed by some kind of demon."

" Speaking of which, why did you request us to get rid of that village? It's small and poor with no speciality about it what-so-ever," Renkotsu asks.

" There's a woman that we thought we killed when she was a child. We offered a temporary alliance with a group of demons to exterminate her and her parents, and all we got were the parents," the General explains.

" Why would you want to kill the child? I mean, I don't really care, but what did they ever do?" Kyokotsu asks. Not the brightest of the Band of Seven ...

" Her parents where famous mercenaries, perhaps even more dangerous than the Band of Seven. They disguised themselves as demon slayers, able to get into villages with complete trust, only to have themselves slaughter the whole village."

" And this was only two people?" Bankotsu says, sounding somewhat ... angry? Well, no wonder, his famous Band of Seven upstaged by a couple of lovebirds. Pathetic.

But the demon slayer thing sounds so familiar. My parents were demon slayers, they even had their slaying outfits on always under their cloths ... and they said they needed to kill a 'she' ... could that be me? But no! My parents would never kill anyone, under any circumstance!

" Yes, but it's the way they killed that was the worst. They would destroy the village quickly yes, but, they would take a person whether it be child, man, or woman. They would _torture _them. Worst than anything the members of the Band of Seven could conjure up in their minds. We think that their daughter was being trained in the art of murder, but we aren't sure. She may have been oblivious to what her parents were doing; she probably thought she was being trained in the art of demon slaying."

My parents did start to teach me demon slaying when I was seven years of age (ten years ago), and I thought it was a bit more violent at the time than demon slaying should be, but then they said that some demons were harder to take down. I'd bought it ... but those people can't be my parents! My parents would never result to torture, of all things!

" I feel sorry for the poor punk, having parents like that," Jakotsu murmurs. Wow, they never feel sorry for anyone ... ever ...

" And the kid was a girl, right?" Bankotsu asks.

" Yes, and we believe that she had lived in that village for a few years. She knows secrets to murder that shouldn't have been discovered. Except her parents had found it. They served no one, just killing for the fun of it. No need to buy supplies, they lived off the land. They only stole, didn't even bother to pay."

" The girl," the General continues," needs to be hunted down. Both of her parents were skilled mercenaries, and we fear that she could be more destructive than her parents."

" What does she look like?" Mukotsu asks.

" No one knows. Our spy was killed before he could report back on what the girl looked like," the General says.

" Hey, do you think it could be Asuka?" Suikotsu asks.

" Maybe, but although she does have spunk, she's not that much of a challenge," Renkotsu says." Wench, got out here!"

Of all the damned nerve ...

I get up off the ground, trying so hard to ignore the pain in both of my legs. I fix my kimono and slide my knife into a spare pocket on the inside of my kimono. I walk as straight as I can, to not show the limp, and walk out the tent flap (the morning light nearly blinds me).

" I have a name, and it isn't wench," I spit at him. Renkotsu glares back.

" Hey you two, knock it off," Bankotsu orders. He grins mischeviously at me before walking up to me. He runs his fingers through my hair, still doing that untrusting grin. Before I even realize what he's doing, he reaches into my kimono, grabs the knife, then gives my right breast a quick squeeze.

" How-" I start to say, blushing madly.

" You can't surprise me, remember? You showed me all your tricks last night," Bankotsu says slyly. I glare at him when he puts his arm around my shoulders but then remember something; grab his arm and flip him to the ground!

I grab his arm, twist it, and send him flying into the ground. I've surprised him, definatley, but he's more outraged. He jumps right up, and before I can react, he grabs my head by the roots of my hair, pulling me an inch off the ground, and forcing me to look him in the eye.

" I thought we made this clear: you don't mess with me, or my friends, got it?" he says angrily, glaring at me. I glare back, althought I bet the few tears in my eyes from the pain lower the intensity.

I snort. " You don't scare me, so fuck off!"

He grabs my hair so hard I'm surprised it hasn't been torn out. " I'm warning you, you're really starting to piss me off."

" Oh, so the all-mighty Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven is mad at little, young me? Don't make me laugh, you have no reason to be mad at me ... atleast not yet, anyway," I taunt, but pure venom behind my voice.

Bankotsu twists me around so my back is slammed against his chest, with one of his strong arms crushing ribcage and the other placed lightly on my throat, threatening to strangle me.

" Is this the girl?"Bankotsu asks. The General walks towards me, quizically.

" As I said we don't know what she looks like or her name, but we do know her parents' names. Were your parents Amaya and Michio?" His voice is surprisingly stern ... for a fifty year old man.

And the funny thing is ... those were my parents names. If I say yes, they'll kill me, but I won't die if I can't take atleast one member of the Band of Seven with me. He's also the one that sent those mercenaries to come and murder the remaining people of my village ...

Time to make something up ...

" No," I say with a very stern, truthful, and convincing voice. " There names were Hanako and Akio."

" Are they deseaced?" the General asks.

" Yes," I reply in the same tone," They died of a disease that was rampant through the village until an accidental fire then destroyed it."

" When did they die?"

" Last year, in the heart of winter," I say. There's some doubt in his eyes, but for the moment, he lets it pass. Perfect.

" It's not her, but if I may ask, why did you keep that knife inside your kimono?" he asks, eyeing me closely.

" It was originally inside a crease in my sleeve, but it was taken out last night. Besides, sane people carry atleast some mode of offense with them if they're with the Band of Seven."

" Did you belong in that village that was recentley discarded?"

" Yes," I say, my teeth grinding against each other.

" You don't look like mercenary material," he remarks," And I can see the truth of what you say in your eyes. Is she with you, Bankotsu?"

" Yeah, she is," he says, pressing me closer to him.

" We have another village we need you to get rid of," the General says. " And my Lord requests that you spend the night at the castle. You'll each have your own quarters, the baths will be open to all of you, and, if you wish, entertainment."

" Entertainment?" Suikotsu asks, raising his eyebrows.

" Whether it be music, drink, women, or in Jakotsu's case ... men," the General says. " The girl will be staying with you naturally Bankotsu?"

" Yeah, she will."

" Excellent. Do you require an escort?"

" No," Bankotsu says," We can get there on our own."

" Alright. It's about three hours from here, so you should arrive some-time during the mid-afternoon. The castle is hard to miss," The General says.

" Alright, sounds good to me," Bankotsu says," I guess we'll see you then."


	5. Sake for the Tortured Soul?

We've been walking for what feels like hours, so there's probably about an hour to go until we reach the Lord's castle. One more hour left to mourn Keitaro.

I won't cry, the pain of his loss seems to have subsided, which is something I wouldn't have expected to happen for weeks on end. I'm too numb on the inside to cry. Besides, I'm too stubborn to let Bankotsu or any member of the Band of Seven to see any of my weaknesses.

I remember Keitaro's parents being so kind to me when I first arrived. His father, Tomeo, had fought the demons and had gotten rid of about a tenth of them before the rest had the common sense to get out of there. He said that he had found the bodies of a man and woman and he asked if that couple were my parents.

I cried so much. Keitaro's mother, Sakura, held me in her arms and rocked me back and forth to calm me down. I remember finally falling asleep once I had cried myself out for the night. I remember not talking or laughing, or doing much for weeks on end. Except cry myself to sleep every night.

It may have sounded ridiculous, but I just didn't feel safe without the sounds of my father's snoring or my mother's gentle breathing. I flinched at everything that rustled and screamed nearly everything came around the corner when I wasn't expecting it.

Then my bithday in September came around and they had really tried to make me happy again. It was a tough task, and I thought they had finally given up when dinner rolled around. Keitaro was bringing something in from the village for the "celebration", he slipped and spilt it all over himself. I just giggled, and they all looked at me like I was crazy. My giggles had turned into full-out laughter and they had all joined in.

I came back to life that day.

If I could just be taken away back to those days of happiness, even just for a moment, I wouldn't care what happens to me anymore or even what I do. But life doesn't work that way. You work, you live, you cry, it doesn't change a thing.

I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a Heaven or Hell. So, if there isn't an afterlife, should I be scared of anything?

Stupid thinking, stupid thinking! Keitaro's family was deeply religious, of course there has to be an afterlife! I bet his parents would have rathered him to become a mercenary than to turn his back to his religion.

But ... I'm not him.

Stupid! I have to say good-bye to Keitaro, just shut him in a drawer in my mind. But just for now ... just for now ...

Finally, we alive at the Lord's castle in the late afternoon. That General was right, the castle is hard to miss. It's huge.

It's atleast five times as big as my village, and even though it was small, it was rather spread out. It looks very new; either that or it's very old and it's been well-kept. The greenery around the castle is perfect, with white blossoms sprouting from the bushes. Quite a normal setting for the summer. There's even sakura trees growing almost everywhere. White flags that represent this castle flutter in the breeze. It's quite peaceful actually ...

But then I remember; the Lord in charge of this castle ordered my village to be destroyed. Anger replaces my peacefulness.

It must be written all over my face, the anger. Bankotsu doesn't react in anyway. All he does is close the short distance between us by snaking an arm around my waist and pressing me closer to him. I'm too angry with the damn Lord to really care about this, and Bankotsu does seem a little surprised that I'm not struggling to get away from him.

We walk up the path to the doors of the castle. The grass is lush and the perfect shade of green. It's a bit abnormal that there's seven skilled mercenaries walking through the peacefulness of the castle. It just doesn't seem right that men as evil as the Band of Seven can be in a place like this.

The General meets us at the gates. He instructs us to remain in the courtyard (obviously because Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu wouldn't be able to enter the room). He gestures to a small, open field covered with sakura tree blossoms with specks of tall green grass. The Band of Seven and I walk the short distance and sit down.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu talk, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu are in their small group. Kyokotsu and Mukotsu talk and I'm pretty much left out of the conversation even though we're sitting all together. They're all best friends (more like brothers), no doubt about it. But, it's been a pretty tiresome few days ... wait a second, Keitaro was killed yesterday ... but it feels like it's been so long.

" Welcome!" a deep voice greets us. I whip my head around and see a man. Not very old, about the same age as Suikotsu I would think, tall with dark brown hair cut short and in a small pony tail at the back of his head. Right on his trail are a couple dozen, no, three dozen soldiers. If he's hiring the Band of Seven, why should he have anything to fear?

I really should stop forgetting they're mercenaries.

I pretty much tune out the whole conversation the young Lord has with Bankotsu. I don't want to listen to anything that man wants to say. But something does catch my attention.

" As my Head of the Samurai of my castle must have informed you that you are welcome to stay in the west wing for the night. He had informed you about the girl?"

" Yeah," Bankotsu says.

" We think that she may have caught wind of your attack earlier and bolted. According to my samurai, she's gone east towards a small village, similair to the one you killed yesterday," that Lord continues.

How can he say the death of my village so casually?

" And I'm guessing you want us to go and kill her?" Bankotsu says.

" Exactly," he says. Then he eyes me. " And who is this young woman?" It disgusts me how he talks to me with a smile. Flattery will get him no where.

" She's Asuka. We picked her up in the village," Bankotsu says. The Lord raises his eyebrows. " Trust me, she isn't the girl. She doesn't have that amount of skill, other than she can recover from a twisted ankle and a near fatal injury in a day." Right, I forgot about the injury Jakotsu dealt me.

I glare at him. He's a total moron, a murderer, and an egotistical maniac. He grins. " Well, if you did have an skill, you would have shown it last night," he winks. And a lecherous egotistical murderer at that.

The Lord chuckles. " Well, I suppose we're finished here. I can show you where you will all be staying if you wish. We have a small camp set up for Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu, if that's all right with you, of course."

" Yeah, it'll be no problem. Renkotsu, are you staying out here with them?" Bankotsu asks.

" Yeah, I guess I will," Renkotsu says. I bet he set that up because Renkotsu has all my weapons on him.

" 'kay. I'll see you guys tommorow then," Bankotsu says before standing up with Banryu. Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu follow him. I'd rather not go, but if worse comes worse, I can kill Bankotsu in his sleep. But it will be hard because he's always on high-alert to see if I'll pull anything. I stand up and reluctantly follow behind Suikotsu.

We're all given our own rooms. Obviously, Bankotsu won't let me out of his sight and so I'm stuck with him for the _entire night_. I'd rather be stuck with anyone else! Or rather, no one at all. I would Kind of like to mourn now; keeping it all shut up inside me must be threatening my sanity.

Dinner is served in our rooms. Large bowls of stew, bread, rice balls with a delicious tangy and spicy sauce, and small cooked fish served with the rice.

I sit quietly across from Bankotsu and stay quiet throughout the whole meal, plotting how to kill Bankotsu without any weapons. I could strangle him, but with what? Clothes are always an option, but he'll probably catch on before I can finish the job. I could stab him, but with what? Damn that Renkotsu! If I had been left with anything I could finish the job!

A few minutes after we're done the meal, there's quiet knock on the door.

" Come on in!" Bankotsu calls. The Lord pokes his head in.

" I need to have a word with you, Bankotsu," he says.

" Yep," he says before getting up. As soon as he's abobut to go out, he calls over his shoulder," Don't go anywhere, Asuka."

I whip my head so I don't have to look at him. I hear the door shut before the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I fold my arms across my stomach, as if this will somehow keep me together. I want Keitaro here. I want him with me. I don't want to be alone ...

One loud, jagged sob escapes my throat before I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep more from pouring out. What if Bankotsu heard that? What if he saw me falling apart? I won't give him that satisfaction! If I want to cry, I'll do it when he falls asleep and I will do it quietly.

I just need to calm down. A few deep breaths later, I'm back to my earlier composure. I decide to take my hair out of its braid and brush it out with my fingers. The pain from all the knots in my hair makes me focus more on this than on Keitaro.

As soon as I'm finished my hair, Bankotsu walks in. He two bottles of sake and some kind of fabric slung over his shoulder. He falls down beside me, grinning. And it's not a super-creepy one either ...

" Here," he says kindly and he hands me the fabric. A ... new kimono? " Try it on," he says. And what's with the kind tone? I eye him but decide to try it on. It couldn't hurt any to just try it on. Bankotsu turns around so he doesn't see anything. That's really out of character for him, too ...

I slide the kimono I'm wearing now off of me and quickly put on the other one. I fumble with the sash but I finally manage to get it.

" Do I get to see?" Bankotsu jokes. I turn around sharply, to make a comment, but I stop. I'm more confused about the sudden kindness. It's very different from this morning. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open slightly. Does that mean it looks good? But more importantly, since when do I care what Bankotsu thinks?

I catch a glimpe of myself in the mirror across the room. Now I see why Bankotsu reacted the way he did.

The kimono design is almost identical to my other kimono. It has the long sleeves and is a bit shorter than my other one. It's rather low-cut, but doesn't show anything. The fabric is dark blue silk (which contrasts well with my pale skin), with pale pink patterns going down the sleeves and across my chest. The sash is blood red. My flat shoes are for my other kimono but fit very nicely with this kimono. My straight black hair falls down my back, down to my waist. My blue eyes are elusive and cunning. I didn't know I could look like this ...

While I'm gazing at myself in the mirror, Bankotsu comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. I start at the touch then, Bankotsu buries his face in my hair. I relax. I'm an emotional wreck right now so, I don't blame myself for acting out of the ordinary. But I do blame myself for blushing.

**Bankotsu's Point of View**

I walk out of the room but remember about Asuka. I turn around and say, " Don't go anywhere, Asuka." She looks at me and then whips her head around. Huh, she looks like she's about to cry. It's so odd because she's always so determined.

The Lord gently shuts the door behind me. " So, what's up?" I ask. The Lord pulls out two bottles of sake from behind him and hands them to me.

" I see you're having trouble with your woman," he says.

" You have no idea!" I groan.

" Trust me, I do. It took months before I could even get my wife to have dinner with me. But, she's just as stubborn as that woman that you have with you."

" That's interesting," I say. " But what does sake have to do with anything?"

" The one with the label is a special form of sake from the east. Very rare, and very expensive. But, what this does to a person is, well, let's just say I have a son on the way," he says.

" So basically, this will make her horny?" I ask, holding the bottle up.

" Yeah, that's pretty much what will happen. And, she'll be in love with you after this. My wife used to hate me, now she can't stay away from me!"

" Bet you didn't kill her boyfriend," I say rolling my eyes.

He laughs. " Uh, I actually did! I sent in soldiers to capture him and kill him!"

I laugh with him. " Oh man, do I owe you for this one!"

" Nah, I'm rich, remember?" he chuckles. I bolt for the door but then he stops me. "Here." He hands my a blue silk kimono.

" A kimono? For Asuka?" I ask.

" Yeah. The one she was wearing was looking old and tattered, so I thought she could use this one."

" Thanks," I say. Although I'm getting kind of suspicious. He doesn't even know Asuka but she is extremely beautiful ... I walk in the room with a grin on my face before I strangle the Lord.

When she sees the door open, she whips her head back around. Her long, glossy, black hair flows over her shoulders. She's on her knees (which are slightly spread out) and hands flat on the ground. Her kimono shows of her features and compliments her well. Her eyes are slightly wet and her cheeks are a light pink.

It's a really, really good thing hakamas are so roomy ...

" Here," I say, handing her the kimono. She's surprised but she tries it on anyway. I'm not all too dependant to let drinking alone get her into bed (willingly) so I turn around even though I'm dying to see her again. I hear her tie the know and turn back around to face her. All I'm getting is her back, but it looks good on her from the back. And it's short enough it suits my expectations.

" Do I get to see?" I joka. She turns around sharply to probably swear at me, but is stopped by my expression. Because I think my heart skipped a beat. She looks absolutley breath-takingly beautiful. It's a perfect fit too.

Her kimono fits perfectly with her body and shows off her curves. The colours of the kimono are perfect in contrast with her pale skin and the blue really brings out her eyes. Unconsciously, I walk over and put my arms around her model waist. she flinches but she doesn't move away. A bury my face in her hair and through her thick hair, kiss her neck. She makes a whine in the back of her throat before I pull away. She's definatley going to give in, and soon. I grab her hand with mine and walk her over to the place we were sitting.

I sit her beside me and find the bottle with the label. I hold it up to her. "Sake?"

**Wah, you are all gonna kill me for this being up so late! :'( Sorry, sorry, sorry! Anyway, I wrote most of this today and I worked hard. hope you like it! There'll be a lemon in the next chapter so stay tuned ... please? :)**


	6. Dark

***READ** I've got a picture of Asuka finally up on Deviantart! Read the entire chapter and it'll be at the ending description.**

Bankotsu lay fast asleep beside me, meanwhile I still can't fall asleep. I've been walking up again and again, and when I do manage to get a wink of sleep, I wake up a few seconds after. A soon as Bankotsu fell asleep, I had to just let it all out. I know I thought that I could keep my composure, but, it's just so hard. The one good thing that came out of it was that I don't feel as sad, lighter even.

I somehow finally manage to drift asleep, but I'm woken up about an hour later. Maybe I did have a bit too much to drink. If only they had brought some water. I put my hand to my parched throat and as soon as my fingers touch my throat, I feel like something's weird. Very weird. If I drank that much, why do I feel so ...

I whip my head around to see if Bankotsu is still asleep. Yep, I can hear his even and warm breath. Suddenly warmth trickles through my body and makes me do a quiet gasp. What the hell is this? I slap my hand over my mouth. It would be pretty bad if Bankotsu woke up and figured what was going on with me. Maybe some sleep will make it go away ...

I turn over on my side, facing away from Bankotsu, before I hear a _thud._ Maybe I did have bit too much to drink, I can't think straight. I think I just fell out of the raised bed we're sleeping in ...

" Asuka? You alright?" Oh no ...

" Saint-like," I murmur.

" So, why are you on the floor?" Bankotsu asks.

" I fell out of the bed when I turned over. Guess I was trying to get away from you any way I could," I glare. Somehow his voice makes me feel so ... so ... I don't know what the word is but ... I try to get up, but my arms fall beneath me. Stupid, delicious sake.

" You're hopeless!" he chuckles while coming around to help me up. " You just don't when to say 'when' when you're drinking. C'mon, I'll help you up."

" I can get up by myself!" I snap at him. I try to use my arms and legs, but it's as if the energy and strength has been sucked out of my body. I fall. Again.

" As I said before, you're hopeless," he says, rolling his eyes. "Just use my shoulder. I promise I won't try to grope you."

" No way! I'm _fine_ and I can get up without your help, Bankotsu!" I snarl.

" Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you, Asuka! Here ... get up ..." he says, before picking my up like a rag doll. Then, he loses his footing and we both fall down. With me on top of him. Atleast we fall on the bed and not the floor again.

" You so did that on purpose!" I mumble.

" Whatever. But I kind of like this position we're in," he says, smiling dangerously. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me down for a kiss. As soon as his hot, steamy breath and his velvety lips touch mine ... I don't know how but ...

I. Like. It.

I can't even resist when he opens his mouth. I plunge my tongue into his hot mouth and discover every place inside it, canvasing his entire mouth. Despite my compsure, a small moan escapes my lips. Bankotsu freezes and becomes as stiff as stone. He gets up, pulling me off of him, and looks me dead in the eye. Surprise and disbelief flickers across his features.

What was that? I wasn't even thinking straight, so it doesn't mean anything. It can't mean anything! But ... why and how ...

He doesn't say anything. He just looks at me, not taking his sapphire eyes off me, not even for a second. After a while, I break the gaze and look away with my face flushed pink. And despite how much I hate him and how much I want to kill him and how much I don't want to cry in front of him, tears pool in my eyes.

And then, as quick as the kiss, I'm in someone's warm, strong arms. No ... no! I want to scream at him to get away but I can't find my voice. He hugs me tight, as if he never wants to let go. But I know against this. Because then, he pushes me down onto the bed.

" What?"

" Look, I know what's going on with you right now, Asuka," Bankotsu says, holding my gaze. " I can get rid of it for you."

Oh my God ... but how did he ... and then, it strikes me like I've just been hit by lightening. The reason why he kept wanting me to drink and the reason why he knew I would be so easy to persuade to do so ...

" What did you do?" I very nearly scream at him.

" I didn't do anything. The Lord gave me the drink. You didn't have to drink it," he says with a smirk, " Hey, it's not my fault you drink so much!"

" Oh, yes, it is!" I snarl at him. I squirm under his grasp, trying to losen his grip. " Let go of me!"

I hear him sigh. " Even when she's drunk she won't co-operate," he mutters.

" I am not drunk, moron! And of course I will never-!" I start to rant until he covers my mouth with his hand. Meanwhile, he uses his other hand to go up the front of my clothes. " Stop it!"

" No."

" You bastard! Who do you think you ... Stop it!" I cry out. He pushes me up so my back is against his chest. I can feel his warm breath by my ear ...

" Now, what did you just say?" he cooes in my ear. Dangerous. That sweet, soft tone is dangerous ...

" Y-you know what I meant ..." I murmur back to him. He moves his hand up to my chest and moves his fingers around my chest in a tiny, breathy motion. The feeling is so amazing, so undescribably good ... this isn't right. "W-wait a minute ..." I say arching my neck. He kisses the crook of my neck, my throat, my jaw bone. " Stop it you pervert!"

Bankotsu stops touching my chest and reaches up through my shirt to touch my lips. The soft touch sends ripples of I-don't-know-what through my body, and unfortunatley, causes me to moan.

" Why don't you scream for help, sweetheart?" he taunts through his kisses.

" Do not call me that!" I manage to say. He grabs my arm and hold it behind my back, which makes me arch my back in pain. I can't cry out anymore! Otherwise he'll get what he wants and ... the thought is just to terrible to bear. My voice muffles through the sheets and my body falls limp. Running away or fight my way out now seems as remarkable as flying. I can't get out of this ...

" Hmm ... your pretty cute when you try to fight me," he remarks. I open my mouth to snap back at him, but all that comes out is a breathy moan. I'm such a fool ...

" Let me go," I say through gritted teeth.

" I can't, Asuka." I turn my head so I can see the bastard's face.

" Why not? You have no obligation to keep me with you. I'm nothing but a toy to you." And then he leans down to kiss me, with a hand on my cheek. Then, he leans up to kiss my forehead. These to actions already have me panting. My heart feels like it will burst. Tears pool in my eyes.

I don't want to do this. Can't I have any say in this? He then pushes me back down onto the bed and plants himself onto my hips. I protest but Bankotsu silences me with his kiss. I turn my head away, so he won't see the tears.

" Stop ... p-please ..." I mutter feebly. " I want to stop here."

" Asuka ... no."

" I can't do anything more. I don't want to do anything anymore." I put my hand to my flushed face. He grabs it and hold my hand to his lips. My head rolls to the side to avoid his smoldering gaze.

" I won't hurt you."

" You don't get it! You already have! You took away my future, of everything I dreamed of and you didn't even have a reason! T-this is not what should happen!," I scream at him.

Then, I'm aware of a stinging on the right side of my face and I see his raised hand. He_ hit _me.

" Do not mention who you were before you met me. And no other man will touch you. Do you understand," he growls.

" You can't d-" I start to say before he slaps the other side of my face.

" I can do whatever the hell I want with you! Like this," he says before taking off my shirt and touching my chest. " And this." Then he takes off the lower half of my night clothes to rub my thigh. " And this," Bankotsu says before nipping at my throat. " Understood?"

" Nnh ..." is all I can say. It all feels so amazing and it makes me feels so loved. But so hated at the same time.

" I'll take that as a 'yes'," he replies huskily. " I won't hurt you."

And for some reason, the only thought going through my head is that this will be the end of me.

Bankotsu starts trailing kisses up my throat, gently kissing both my cheeks, my chin, the tip of my nose, my eyelids, and my forehead. Before glancing into my eyes, he kisses my lips, while sucking on the top lip gently. I can feel his gaze on me, but I close my eyes.

" Asuka."

My eyes snap open. I know the words were coming from Bankotsu, but, it seemed like Keitaro's voice ... I'm a dilusional fool. I close my eyes and the tears won't stop falling. But that's won't stop Bankotsu. I hear him slide of his night clothes and can feel his body heat radiating. I can almost hear his heartbeat too ...

" Asuka, look at me," he orders. I open my eyes and a feeble sound goes of in my throat. He roughly inserts a finger, pumping in and out at a rapid pace.

Somehow I'm able to find my voice. " Stop it!" I order, squirming away from him. I push him away and scramble out of the bed, grabbing my clothes with me and shoving them on. I can't seem to use my legs so I crawl over to the corner of the room. Damn me! The door's on the other side of the room.

Bankotsu comes up beside me, glaring at me. " Nice try, but the effort isn't appreciated." He drags me over to the side of the bed, propping me up at the side. He tears open my kimono and throws it to the other side of the room. " You know, I could be cruel and cause you the most pain imaginable ..." he croons, " But that would be too easy."

" What do you mean, too easy?" I quiver. He spreads my legs and runs his warm, calloused hands down the inner side of my legs. He rests his hands on my all-ready bruised hips, removing one to message one of my breasts. I moan and it feels so good ... still massaging, he re-connects his lips to mine. He grabs one of my hands and puts it to his hip.

He moves to sucking and kissing my right breast. The heat coming from his mouth is just so intoxicating. I arch my back giving him more acsess to my chest. His fingers play around my opening, lightly touching and flitting away.

I finally gather my thoughts and say, " B-Bankotsu ... please ... no ..." He smothers me with another kiss, before I really let the tears to fall. I don't care what it takes anymore, I just want him to stop.

He flicks my clit with his thumb and rubs my entrance slowly while using his other hand to hold my neck so I won't squirm. He sucks and nips at my neck, before finally sucking hard on my pulse. And then he starts kissing me while slowly pumping his fingers all the way in and out. The feel of something inside me makes me want to scream, but not in terror ... I'm sickened with myself.

Then, he starts fondling my breast while slightly wrapping a leg around my waist, giving him more acsess to my chest area. He greets my hardened nipple with a flick of his warm, moist tongue while trailing his tongue in circles around my nipple. As I try to get up, I somehow end up clinging to his warm body. Bankotsu starts sucking hard on my breast, nipping, almost biting. After, he starts sucking on my neck, almost like one of those blood-sucking demons would.

" Ah!" I cry out, arching my neck giving him more room to suck on my neck. He gets rougher; he starts biting hard, hissing, rocking his body against mine. Harder and harder until suddenly, he just stops.

I can't get used to this. My body shakes for the sudden stop and leaves me gasping for air, my chest heaving. I can't seem to get enough air ... I glance up at Bankotsu who has the same, glazed look in his eyes as I probably do.

His raven hair falls over his shoulders, his eyes as blue as the sky, his perfect, muscular, and tanned body ... I reach up to touch his face. I can even feel his steady, warm breath on my fingers ... Bankotsu pushes me back down and kisses me harshly. I argue the kiss, which lets him explore my mouth even more. His tongue licks the inside of my cheek and just as he does so, he latches onto my chest again. Everytime he touched me, he pushes his body against mine. He moaned every time he touched me, with pure bliss the only emotion on his face.

He starts trailing his fingers down my crotch, hardly even touching, but enough for me to squirm and mewl.

" B-Bankotsu ..."

" Say it, sweetheart ..."

" N-no."

" Then endure it. All. Night. Long."

Oh no, just the thought of this going on the entire night is enough to drive to the edge. Even as hard as I'm trying ... it's just not working. Why me, of all people? Why me?

I try to whimper a plea as his one hand plays with my crotch and his other calloused, warm hand rubs my outer thigh. It reminds me so much of what Keitaro would do ... maybe if I pretend he's Keitaro, this night will be easier.

I feel something wet slide in through my opening. I gasp and rock my hips. I can feel him smirk as he slides one arm over my waist to restrain me. I squirm and cry out, feeling the like an elastic band about to snap. My body burns, with a heat I thought was unimaginable. I thrash back and forth, struggle to get free over and over.

He moves his tongue as far in as he can, using my hips to give him more leverage while rubbing a stray hand across my clit. With a small scream, the elastic band seems to snap and Bankotsu stops his actions. I just realize that I ... I ...

The tears flow even more than before. After all I've done to prevent this I still ...

" I know you're untouched, but please just withstand it a while longer. I will not hurt you," Bankotsu whispers huskily, spreading my legs slowly. " After all, you just proved to both of us that you'll allow it." I feel him shift his weight, and then he stays still.

It's like being hunted, when you're all alone in the dark. You know something's about to happen, but you don't know when ... Just like here. Right now.

He pierces through me, but although I was expecting it, it took me totally off guard. I scream as he enters me, the pain more than pleasuring hitting me again and again, like waves crashing against the shore. He allow.s me to get used to him, before he starts pounding himself into me, drawing himself out until the very tip then slamming back into me.

Over and over ... again and again ... although it hurts, after a while, I get used to it and although I refuse to admitt it, I might even enjoy it ... to some degree. I even cry out his name, through all my sobs.

" K-Kei-Keitaro!" I cry out as enters me, making me restart his name. And then, when Bankotsu pulls out, he doesn't re-enter ...

I start shaking and convulsing from the sudden stop, which is probably one of the worst tortures he could bring me at the moment. His rough hand suddenly tightens around my throat.

" Did you not listen to me earlier?" He nearly yells in my ear. Despite the animal he is, he must be strong to stop this at such an advanced stage ... " I will not tolerate you mentioning his name, not mentioning who you once were, not even a description!"

" And to think, that I was going to go easy on you, and let this be the last night until you have gotten used to me!" Bankotsu nearly laughs, with a sadistic look in his eye. " But now, now you have proved to me that you're a fighter. And for that, you will be with me. For all time."

And with that one statement, it will probably be the worst, most vile thing I would ever hear. Or think of what he might have in store ...

Maybe that's the worst form of torture he could ever give me. Not knowing what I'm getting, leaving me to imagine it ...

Like being in the dark.

**YES! It's up! And on that note, puh-lease don't kill me for this being so late! I'll try and get the next chapter up before my birthday on the 17th ... no garuntees, because I'll be shopping like crazy ;D**

**Link to picture of Asuka: .com/gallery/#/d49jv9l**

**And on that note, a little note from the characters of the story ... like a little side-theatre featuring me that doesn't matter to the story! Feel free to read!**

_Side theatre #1_

_Asuka: I swear to God, I am going to KILL YOU SARAH!_

_Sarah: No you won't ..._

_Asuka: And why the hell not? Look what you did!_

_Sarah: Aw, but it gets better, and Bankotsu won't be as ... you know, Bankotsu-ish ..._

_Bankotsu: Yeah, right, and you'll stop obsessing over Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_

_Asuka: He's got a point ..._

_Sarah: Hey, I brought you into this story and I can sure as hell take you out!_

_FANS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Asuka: There are FANS OF THIS WORK OF EVIL?_

_Jakotsu: And besides, it's ok to like Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!_

_Bankotsu+Asuka: That's because she got you hooked on Takano!_

_Jakotsu+Sarah: DON'T HATE IT UNTIL YOU TRY IT!_

_Sarah: And besides, you two just agreed on something._

_Asuka: NO WE DID NOT!_

_Renkotsu: ARE YOU DONE YET? You're giving me a migrain ... including you Sarah ..._

_Sarah: ... Oh shaddup!_

_Asuka: HA!_

_Jakotsu: And on that note, hope you enjoyed the little side-theatre ... she just does this when she feels bad about getting a chapter out late ..._

_Sarah: Very true ..._


	7. Connection

" Asuka. Asuka. For the love of- get the hell up!"

Ugh. Whoever this is, it's so tempting to shoot them with an arrow. I'm _tired_ moron, and I want to sleep.

" Fine. Guess I'll have to do this then." The sheets that cover my body are yanked from my grasp. " Fuck! Dammit, will you get some clothes on?" Gratefully, the blankets cover me again. I pull them up closer around my naked body, shivering. It was so warm under here too. But that idiot decided to pull the covers off of me so now, my feet have turned into icecubes.

" Oi, Suikotsu, everything alright in here?"

" Oh, hey, Bankotsu. She's just being, well, Asuka and not getting up," Suikotsu says.

" Anything else?"

" Would have killed you to get her dressed?" Suikotsu yells. " I'm gonna go find Renkotsu. He'll give me a boring lecture to get my mind of that ..."

" You know you liked it, Suikotsu!" Bankotsu jokes.

" The hell I did!" he argues from down the hall.

" Ne, Asuka? I know you're awake, love. Get up," he says gently, climbing in beside me. What the hell is with the sweet, caring tone? What happened to the sadisitic, self-absorbed, violent, hot-headed, murderous bastard that raped me last night? Does he think, that just because I gave him a break means that I'm head over heels for him?

And what's with the stuff he keeps tacking on to the end of his sentances? Makes me sick.

" Come on," he prompts, shaking my shoulder. I mumble for him to go away, but he doesn't hear me. Well, he probably just doesn't care. " It's time to get up," Bankotsu whispers in my ear, his cold breath making me shiver. He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. He probably would have moved onto my neck and lips if I hadn't just slapped him across the face.

" Asuka, what the hell?" He stutters out in surprise. In response, I smother my face into a pillow and greet him 'good morning' by giving him the middle finger. " Fine then. We'll do it the other way."

I hear something slosh in a bucket as he walks towards me. What's in there, sake? Or ... oh, crap ... Keitaro used to do this if I didn't get up.

Suddenly, I'm hit with water so cold, it feels like knives stabbing all over your body. Goose bumps form all over my body and my slick black hair clings to my back. I spew out wter.

" Bankotsu! What the hell?" I yell at him, yanking the sheets off of me and springing out of bed.

" Good morning to you too, Asuka," he replies rolling his eyes.

" That water was freezing! Dammit!" I swear at him, folding my limbs closer to my body, shivering. I feel my kimono being draped over my shoulders.

" Well, you were the one who wouldn't get up. I'm already late anyway," he says as he pulls me to his open haori. He's really, really hot ... He flinches as our skin makes contace. " Maybe that water was a bit too cold."

Wait a minute, what am I doing? Why am I letting him hug me? I shove him away from me and swiftly put my kimono on, tying up the sash and shoving my feet into my flat shoes.

" Are you mad at me or something?" he asks.

" No, I'm not mad," I reply in a cold tone.

" Really?"

" Yep. Because I'm _furious!_" I screech at him.

" Geez, you're starting to sound like Jakotsu, Asuka!" he replies, running his fingers through his hair.

_His raven hair falls over his shoulders, his eyes as blue as the sky, his perfect, muscular, and tanned body ... I reach up to touch his face. I can even feel his steady, warm breath on my fingers ..._

I close my eyes shut, to try and get rid of last night. It's the one thing I wish I could take back, of all things.

" Just don't talk to me," I reply coldly, about to walk out the door. He grabs my wrist and yanks me back into the room.

" I think you've got our positions switched. I tell you what to do, you don't tell me what to do," he says, his eyes narrowing. I glare at him but for some reason, I can't even look him in the eye. Why? I could do it yesterday.

" Damn, you're impossible!" I spit at him.

" Not for you," he says, leaning in to kiss me.

" Bankotsu!" a man calls out, slamming our door open. The Lord of the castle walks in, much to my relief. Am I seriously relieved that the man mainly responsible for killing Momoka and Keitaro walked in to our room and saved me from a kiss?

" Yeah, what's up?" Bankotsu asks, dropping my hand and bringing me closer to his body. I immediatley go stiff as stone.

" We're about to start. If you want to wait a few minutes ..." he says, trailing off as he looks at me.

" Nah, it's fine. She's still half asleep anyway," he mutters.

" So if I was fully awake, you would've gone ahead and raped me anyway?" I spit at him, my voice full of venom.

" Last time I checked, you gave in," he snaps back.

" I did not!" I argue.

" Did so!"

" Did not!"

" Did so!"

" You are such a child!" I say, giving up the arguement.

" If you two are done here, we can get on our way," the Lord says, interrupting us," Asuka, you'll be staying with my wife."

Oh, perfect. Spectacular! Stick me in a room of the woman married to the bastard who was in charge of killing Keitaro. Perfect.

The tree of us walk down the hall, running into Jakotsu along the way. He looks like hell.

" Jakotsu, what the hell-?" Bankotsu starts to say.

" Don't wanna talk about it. Tell you later," Jakotsu says, shaking his head. I glance over to where he came from and see a half-naked girl slowly walk out of the room. He slept with a girl? I stiffle a laugh.

" What's wrong with you, filth?" Jakotsu sneers.

" Jakotsu, do you know a girl with brown hair and grey eyes wearing a pink kimono?" I ask, trying not to burst out laughing.

All colour bleeds out of his face and his jaw goes slack. Oh my God, he did! I burst out laughing. " H-how drunk w-were y-you, Jak-ko-Jakotsu?" I manage to giggle out, before going right back into a fit of laughter.

" What is she-?" Bankotsu starts to ask before he stops himself, his face paling. Before he joins in on my laughing fit.

" It's not funny!" Jakotsu screeches.

" H-hell yes it is!" Bankotsu laughs.

" Bankotsu!"

" S-sorry!" he says, trying to compose himself," B-but, you slept w-wi-" he cuts himself off with another round of laughter. " You were never a good drunk, Jakotsu!"

" Are we going to have this meeting or not?" a red-faced Jakotsu asks, desperatley trying to change the subject.

" Yes. Wait right here and I'll show Asuka where the room is," the Lord chuckles.

" I'll come with you. Make sure she doesn't knock you out and run for it," Bankotsu mutters.

" Oh damn, you figured it out! You do have a brain in that head of yours!" I say sarcastically.

" You are such a bitch!" Jakotsu mutters.

" And proud of it!" I say, turning my nose up and following behind the Lord. " This the room?"

" Yes," he says, sliding open the door. " Kikue? Asuka's here." I step inside and he shuts the door with a high-sounding click.

" Hello, Asuka," Kikue says.

My first glance of Kikue is shocking. I didn't know what I was expecting. A monster, maybe, with tentacles and snakes for hair with green scaly skin. I couldn't be more wrong.

She has soft, peach coloured skin and her dark green and gold kimono compliments her well. She doesn't wear a lot of layers, even though she's royalty now. Her hair is a really beautiful shade of brown and is unusually curly. She looks very kind, and her eyes are as blue as mine.

I can't help but notice the bulge in her kimono.

And my hands can't help but snap towards where my sword should be.

Pregnant! She's pregnant with that monster's baby! Damn it! Shit! I thought I was furious before but this just takes it to a whole new level!

I'm going to get my arrows back one way or another. It's getting annoying when you're about to pull out your weapon and it isn't even there!

" I suppose you aren't too happy about being here," she says kindly. But it makes me more furious. How dare she say how I'm feeling? Does she not have a damn clue about how hard it is?

" Damn right I'm not happy to be here!" I hiss through clenched teeth, making fists with my hands at my side.

" You will address Lady Kikue properly," one of her maids says with narrowed eyes. Her maid doesn't look any older than I do. But the brown hair, the gray eyes, that unmistakable pink kimono ...

I slap my hand over my mouth to keep laughter trapped in me. She was the girl who Jakotsu slept with when he was drunk!

" W-what's your name?" I ask the maid, with a giggle escaping at the end.

" Amaya," she replies stiffly.

" Amaya. I love that name," I say curiously," I wonder if Jakotsu will remember it." Amaya's face is leeched of colour and she suddenly seems preoccupioed with every crease in the laundry she's folding. I cross my arms with satisfaction. No one's rude to me and get's away with it!

Kikue giggles, clasping her hand over her mouth. " I don't know if this is the right thing to say, but you remind me of myself when I was seventeen."

Surprisingly, I take this as a compliment. In a way. She actually showed through that giggle that she does have a sense of humour similair to mine. " How so?" I ask, slightly intrigued.

" I'll tell you once you sit down. You must bee exhausted from all the laughing you were doing a few minutes ago," Kikue says with a smile. She actually doesn't seem too bad.

" We were just laughing about Jakotsu being a bad drunk," I mutter, positioned to sit comfortably.

" I heard. I think everyone could hear you from the other end of our country!" she says.

" Anyway, why do I remind you of yourself when you were younger?" I ask.

" Because I would always act like that when I was angry and people would say they understand. I would go all stiff and I would clench my fists like this, and if someone made me even more furious, I'd get even with them but mentioning a little bit of gossip," Kikue says winking.

" It wasn't really getting even. If someone insults me, they get an insult back," I reply. I consider a girl sleeping with Jakotsu the most hilairious thing ever since I scared myself silly at a party. But Jakotsu finds it the most insulting thing ever.

" How I wish I was seventeen again," Kikue says.

" How'd you guess I was seventeen? Everyone thinks I'm older," I ask.

" Because you not only remind me of me, but you also remind me of how I looked," she replies softly," And I can also tell what you just went through," she adds in a whisper.

" What are you talking about?" I ask shakily.

" Because what happened to you happened to me once as well," she replies.

" What?" I squeak. " Nothing happened!" I deny.

" Asuka, it was the most quiet evening ever. I could hear everything," she says gently.

" You probably heard Jakotsu and Amaya," I mutter, trying to cover it up.

" No, it was your leader's voice," she replies.

" He is not my leader," I hiss," Or even a friend. He's in the same class as demons in creatures I want to have in contact with me."

" Demons aren't all that bad," Kikue replies, clearly offended.

" They are. They killed most of my village and my parents!" I reply angirly.

" Those demons were bad. Some aren't," she replies with a sad look.

" I take it you know a good demon then," I mutter.

" I _knew_ I good demon," she replies sadly.

" What kind of demon?" I ask.

" A dog demon," she says with a depressed smile.

" Well, they're a caring bunch. They like humans," I reply.

" True," she chuckles. " But, he's been dead for a while."

" Did he die when you were seventeen?"

" He was murdered when I was seventeen," she says slowly.

" What? How could a dog demon get murdered? Was it another demon?" I bombarde.

" No, because ... he was killed by my husband."

Maybe Kikue and I do have something in common.

**Pfft. I'd get this up by the 17th my ass ... It's over two months late! I started this story on December 23, 2010 and I thought I'd finish it by now ... And I'm only on chapter 7. Yet, I started a new story in November 2011 and it's on it's 7th chapter ...**

**MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I GET MORE REVIEWS FOR "WEREWOLF AND WEREWOLF" THAN "MERCENARY TRUTH"!**

**REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME GOING!**


	8. You Don't Get Me

I quite nearly pass out on the floor.

Murdered? A dog demon? Her husband? Is my world revolving inside a love triangle that somehow got me involved? Is it just pure coincidence that I'm going through the same thing? Does that mean that when Bankotsu killed Keitaro, it was like the Lord killing the dog demon?

The thing that upsets me the most is that the Lord ended up as her husband.

" Are you alright?" Kikue asks, " You look like you're going to be sick!"

" No. No, I'll be fine," I rasp. " On second thought, some water would be nice." With a snap of Kikue's fingers, water appears in front of me and I gulp it down. It washes down some of the bile that was rising in my throat. "Thanks."

" Are you sure you're alright?" she asks with concern.

" No!" I say, with my voice cracking. " How could you-? He killed him! Slaughtered! Destroyed! And he's done it to more than one girl! Wiped them both of the face of the earth! Ruined your life and mine! How?"

Kikue seems at a complete loss of words and utterly upset. Her servants look at me like I'm a feral, raving lunatic (which is possible, who knows?). I'm fuming. I'm surprised no one's come in to see if I've strangled her.

" I shouldn't have mentioned that," Kikue murmurs gently. " I knew you would have made the connection."

" Of course! A couple days with the Band of Seven and you get a good sense of insight," I exclaim. " How? Is it even possible?"

" Obviously, it is," she says gesturing to her stomach. " And no, he did not rape me, as you so elequantley thought. He touched me, even when I wanted to rip his heart out but ... I don't know. Something along the way just clicked. I started noticing the good, and not the bad. He started making me happy instead of miserable. We started getting along. A few months later, he just proposed and ... I was just so happy.

" I always though that the dog demon I loved would have never wanted me to love him. That I had to fight him to be happy. But, I learned that if he truly loved me, he would want me to be happy with whatever decision I made."

" But that, that ... _plague _took everything from you!" I protest in disgust. " If I were the demon, I'd be furious!"

" You'll understand my decision when you're older," she smiles sadly.

" Oh please, spare me the lecture," I mumble, yawning.

" Trust me," she replies," I was furious with myself for years. When I started to fall for Hisashi, I was sick with myself. Drinking didn't get rid of it, fighting with anyone didn't get rid of it. It just ..." she trails off. " You'll understand when you-" She cuts herself off.

I gag. " When I fall in love with BANKOTSU?" I screech.

" I understand we have different situations but I thought-"

" Thought what? Some random happily ever after would follow me around? Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, the world doesn't work that way," I sneer. " You haven't gone through half the stuff I've gone through!"

" How much you want to bet?" she challenges.

" Are you an orphan? Have you heard accusations about your parents and about everything you knew? Has your entire world flipped upside down in a matter of days? Have you been raped repeatidly by the most ruthless and revolting mercenary in Japan?

" How many times have you tried to stop living? How many times have you been kidnapped? How many times have you been scared to go to sleep? How many times have you been scared to wake up? Exactly how many scars to you have inside and on you? Sorry to break it to you Kikue, but yeah! I've gone through a lot more than you have!"

She just seems stunned. Which satisfies me even more. So the two-timer can't think of anything to say? Good!

" You were an ... orphan?" Is that pity in her eyes?

" You should get your hearing checked," I mumble, sitting down. I hadn't realised I had been standing.

" I'm sorry, Asuka. However ... I do understand one little aspect."

" What the hell would that be?" I spit out bitterly.

" The orphan part," Kikue says sadly. " My parents abandoned me in a random old woman's arms."

" A lot of people do that, it's nothing to fuss over," I snort.

" Whatever," Kikue says, rolling her eyes. " But listen to what I'm saying. Soon, you'll end up agreeing more and more with him. You'll be listening to more and more of what he says. Because of this, you'll understand him better. You won't understand what's going on with you. You'll question yourself. Then, you'll try to solve it by running away. He'll show you to realize what it is. Just watch."

" You think you know me?" I nearly screech.

Our conversation is gratefully cut short by the sound of stomping feet approaching our room. To think that I actually symphasized with Kikue, I'm sickened! She's nothing but a two-timer falling in love with her rapist ...

Bankotsu slams open the door with the rest of the Band of Seven, and the Lord, behind him. Speaking of rapists ...

" We're done planning. Time to get to work," Bankotsu adresses me.

" And I should care about this because ...?" I ask in a bored tone.

" Because you're helping out," he replies, throwing a bundle in my direction. I grasp it in my hands and unfold the object covered in brown fabric. From sliding the fabric and hearing it, I can already tell ...

It's a weapon.

Beautifully crafted. The blade is curved at a slightly obtuse angle, shiny, new and most importantly, sharp. With a wicked shine that craves to be used. The handle is curved out of red wood, circular designs patterned into the wood. Then, I notice the sturdy, tough black string extending to connect to another blade, identical to the first. They're connected, like twins.

But, what I hate is its purpose.

" You want me to kill people?" I scream.

" Think of it as work, makes it easier," Suikotsu grunts.

" I refuse to k-" I stop myself.

I've been offered a weapon. Without supervision. It's mine. It won't get taken away if I agree to do this. It's a perfect oppurtunity - To kill the Band of Seven.

I'm faster, just as fit, and almost as strong. With a weapon like this, the odds really are in my favour.

" Fine. Where are we attacking?" I ask. I won't have to kill anyone either. If I can distract them long enough, I can slit there throats from behind. But, I might save something a little more sadistic for Bankotsu. I have to mask my grin from the pleasure of the thought.

I'm not seeing eye-to-eye with Bankotsu, Kikue ...

It's called revenge.

If you cared enough for that dog demon, you'd understand.

But too bad, Kikue. You don't get me.

But I sure as hell understand traitors like you.

**Wow, this was a quick update! **

**This was going to be longer, but I like saving the suspense for you guys! xP**

**READ AND REVIEW! I'M FRIGGING SERIOUS! DO IT!**

**Or Asuka will get you ... Kukukuku ... xD**


	9. Tukiyo

While we walk along the path, I know I have to prepare myself for what I need to do. Surprisingly, I'm more concerned of putting one foot in front of the other and the two blades that rattle against my hip.

But, what good luck! They practically told me to kill them. They're total morons! I can almost believe that they didn't realize what they've done! My face hurts from trying not to smile at the pleasure of killing him ...

Apparently, the village is the home of the escapee that fled my village. Hmm, I could team up with her. As much as I despise murder, it might be nice for a partner to have my back. And with this pretty little item smacking my hip, their heads would be rolling on the ground in no time. Trust me: If someone thought that was explicit, they should see what I have in store for Bankotsu.

" Hey, Bankotsu, is that the village up there?" Jakotsu asks, pointing to the horizon.

" Yeah!" He recites, grinning from the thought of a fresh kill. And I almost grin from the thought of the bloody death of Bankotsu.

They let Ginkotsu and Renkotsu take the lead, with Kyokotsu and Mukotsu almost directly behind them. Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and myself take up the back. I could kill him now, but then I'd have Suikotsu and Jakotsu to worru about. Since the encounter with the Jakotsuto, I'd rather not go up against that sword again.

I wince as I recognize the terrified screams as Ginkotsu and Renkotsu start the attack. While I wince at the memories, which bring tears to my eyes, the rest of the Band of Seven is gleaming with pride at their trapped prey.

A few villagers cry out as they see the other members of the Band of Seven creeping up the hill. One of them cries, "It's the Band of Seven!" and tries to usher his wife and children away.

" But who's the girl?" a teenage boy with dark, messy hair asks to himself.

" Kill everyone that's in the village area. Just stay back here as back-up, got it? If it looks like we need help, show up," Bankotsu orders to me as he runs after Jakotsu, taking the head off the teenage boy that looks no older than myself. The body falls stiff and sprawled, the head rolling down the hill and landing by my sandled feet.

The unblinking eyes and the warm, sticky blood that starts to sprout around my feet nearly makes me sick. I run behind a thick tree, slapping a hand over my mouth to make sure I don't vomit. I clutch the tree for support. The screams echo in my ears and I shut my eyes, hoping that if I can't see anything it'll all just go away. I lean my forehead against the trunk of the tree. I can't believe how much anticipation I felt for this ... and now tears are leaking out of my eyes.

" Well, well! What do we have here?" another boy around my age taunts, coming from behind another a couple meters away from the tree I'm leaning against. Ironically, he looks a lot like Bankotsu, except his hair is cropped short and he doesn't have the star on his forehead. " What's a pretty petite thing like you doing around here? The Band of Seven is up there."

" That ... That's none of your business," I manage to get out with a glare.

" Oh, I see ... you're apart of the Band of Seven," he says with an evil gleam in his eyes.

" I am-" I start to say, before cutting myself off as his blade slices the air between us and aims for my throat. I make a slight scream, ducking and rolling onto the ground. I barely have time to look up and see him about to plunge the blade into my shoulder. His blade gets stuck in the cracked dirt and he wrenches it out with a grunt.

I roll to the side and scramble to my feet. Before I can get up and run, his slams his foot onto my calf sending a sick vibration through my body. I grab my weapon flies from my hand, landing an arms reach away. I scream from the pain and fear. He plants himself on my stomach, glaring as he brings his blade down to my chest.

Time seems to slow down so I can look at it frame by frame. The blade moves as slow as molasses. I reach for my blade, by the hilt only brushes my fingertips.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream. I reach my blade a swing it in an arc across me.

I don't realize what I've done until his blood splatters across my cheeks.

He clutches his wound and falls off of me, onto his side. He gasps and convulses, and his dying glance is of me, crouched beside him, trying to stop the bleeding. Then, his eyes close. I gasp.

I _killed _someone.

As the battle continues uphill, I sob. I sob for the boy I just killed. I sob for the innocence of the people they're killing. I sob because more people have to die for me to get my revenge.

But as I sob it's like ... the tears numb me, draining everything in me, except my order. I must look like a total wreck. But in a way, I feel almost better. Like, taking his life gave me power and control. It made me take out all my frustrations. It felt good ... My plot of revenge, my hatred of killing, it's all washed away by my tears.

_" Just stay here as back-up, got it? If it looks like we need help, show up."_

I stop the loud sobbing, picking up my weapon that's surrounded in a pool of blood. The tears still fall, but it has a calming effect on my body. Why don't I stop here? I clasp it in my hands, twirling one blade slowly in the air while the other sits coiled in my hand. Why shouldn't I stop here?

I don't understand my actions, but I just _want ..._

_" _What is she doing?" Jakotsu hisses as his sword retracts. I walk up the hill, with a dead gleam in my eyes, focused on what I need to do.

My purpose. My need.

A circle of fighters from the village surround me. They start to move in ...

But with a flick of my wrist, they move no more.

" Asuka!" Bankotsu calls in surprise, but is called back in to fight as soon as he barely manages to block a blow.

_" If it looks like we need help, show up."_It looks like he needs help.

" What the-? Who the hell are you?" A man yells at me. He looks no older than Suikotsu, but doesn't even look as dangerous. I walk towards him, slowly, like a monster on the hunt. I slit the air before me, thrusting the weapon across his chest, shredding the thin fabric of his haori. His blood splatters upon me like the sprinkling sea water when it hits the shore. Somehow, just as refreshing.

" Asuka?" Bankotsu says, clearly startled at what I've done. Yet, I'm not.

_" Kill everyone that's in the village area." _He's someone in the village area.

He smirks. " This is getting interesting. The rest of you, finish off the village. I want to have a little one-on-one with Asuka," he orders, circling me like a predator. Oddly enough, I don't feel the hatred I did feel seconds before arriving to the village. All that's left is my order. My want. My kill.

But, before I can swing my weapon down to meet his cloth-covered shoulder, a woman bursts out of the house.

_"Kill everyone that's in the village area." _I left another one left alive. Make that eight more to kill.

She seems to recognize who I am. " Asuka? Asuka? Is that really you?" she asks, giddy with surprise. Her smile falls from her face as I ignore Bankotsu and walk towards her with my blade raised. I step on a few fingers and toes of those fallen around me, their flesh rubbing against my sandles.

" Asuka? Don't y-you recognize m-me?" she asks, her voice quivering.

" Wait, how do you know her?" Bankotsu askes her, obviously confused about the entire situation. I've gone from innocent and murderous to outright sadistic in a matter of hours. Let alone that I'm following orders. But, following orders just seems so normal and easy, like it had been drilled into me years ago.

Too bad she doesn't get to say anything.

She screams as I swing right and left. She backs up and is able to grab a rake leaning against her house. As I swing, she defends herself with the weak wood.

" Asuka, you jackass! Do you seriously not recognize me?" She asks angrily, swinging at me with the rake. " Idiot! It's me!" My reply is swinging my leg around to greet her face. She grunts from pain, hitting the ground with a thud. I jump on her and plant myself on her hips so she doesn't run away.

" Get off of me you bitch!" she yells, punching me in the gut. I briefly take in the pain, which is minimal but enough for me to grip my gut. For a girl, she's got a good arm. She shoves me off, grabbing her rake again, but she barely has time to defend herself before I come at her.

" Um, Big Brother, are you not going to do something about this?" Jakotsu whispers to him, pointing in the direction of the fight between the girl and I.

" You know I like girl on girl action," he whispers back with a wink. The remark nearly makes me go after him. But no, first finish off the girl then get him. It's my order, right?

" Asuka, I said," she says punching me across the face," KNOCK IT OFF!"

I hit the ground with a thud, my weapons skidding across the baren ground towards Renkotsu. I prop myself up on my elbows in time to see her run towards me. I brace myself to take a hit but instead, the girl does something totally unexpected.

She hugs me.

" Please tell me you remember me, Asuka," she says in a gentle voice, hugging me tighter. I know my purpose is to kill her but, I can't seem to bring my hands to wring her neck. Like my mind wants to, but my body refuses. Her touch is almost comforting like it could be my mothers' touch. I don't like this touch. It makes me feel vunerable. But oh, how I miss that touch ... She pulls me away so her bright brown eyes meet with my icy blue ones. " Don't you remember Tukiyo?" she smiles.

Tukiyo ... Tukiyo ...

It's Tukiyo!

I throw my arms around her, my resolve completley broken. How can I kill someone who means so much to me? My orders are so potent ... but Tukiyo's smile, her bright eyes shiny with tears of relief. How could I kill that?

" Tukiyo!" I nearly scream through my sobs of joy. Just when I thought there was no one else for me after Keitaro and Momoka, she comes back into my life. I thought my best friend had left me years ago, but now she's back with me! I hold her tighter, not willing to ever let her go again.

Tukiyo cries with me - relief, sorrow, pain, happiness. These are all feelings mixed into a tears. Relieved that we're back together. Sorrow from being away for so long. Pain from the memories of wanting her to be back with us. Happiness from being able to see each other happy and well.

Well, maybe momentarily. We both seem to forget that we're surrounded by dead bodies, most of them I helped kill. But all that seems to disapear as we embrace.

But suddenly she pulls away and looks me dead in the eyes. "Where's Keitaro, Asuka?"

" W-what?" I say, still slightly dazed. She's gone from soft and emotional, to demanding and scared. She wants to know where Keitaro is ... I can barely stiffle a sob.

" Where's Keitaro?" she cries, gripping my shoulders tight with a note of hysteria in her voice. The worry and fear in her eyes is enough to move me to tears. I cling to her again, letting sobs of sorrow just flow out of me. I momentarily forget everyone here, I just want to let it out ...

" Did you kill him?" she yells.

" What?" I say, my voice cracking from the accusation," Why would I kill him?"

" Did you kill him?" she yells again. I realize she isn't talking to me. She's adressing Bankotsu and the rest of his crew.

Bankotsu chuckles, running his fingers through his bangs. " Maybe. Maybe not. We fight so much it's hard to remember who we kill!" he laughs. How can he act so casual? " But if you had to ask someone, ask Suikotsu. As I remember, he was the one who stabbed him!" he smirks.

That's right, it was Suikotsu. Keitaro dodged Jakotsu's blade and then Suikotsu ... The memory is still so vivid that I have to tear my eyes away from Bankotsu, closing them tight as if the tighter I close them, that it could have just been a bad dream.

Tukiyo roughly shoves me off of her, then pulls me off the ground. " Oi, Asuka," she smiles. " I have an idea." And suddenly I'm angry with her. She was Keitaro's friend! How can she not react to his death? But behind her smile, I can see all the emotions she has built up inside her. Maybe killing will be a way to emotionally release Tukiyo. Both of us.

I smile back and wipe the tears from my face. " Assuming you're not as stupid as you once were, you got what you need?"

She nods, then becomes puzzled. Then her face becomes clear as she remembers the stupid incident I was referring to. " Geez, it wasn't that bad!"

" You made us fall from a cliff and into a current!" I chuckle.

She takes a weapon from a fallen man. " Oh whatever. You didn't die," she mumbles sliding the sword out of the scabbard.

" Pretty darn close as I remember," I whistle, my voice turning menacing as I look at Bankotsu. With her help, I can actually take these men on, and survive. I can start over, and mourn with Tukiyo over Keitaro. But first things first. " Do whatever. I just want Bankotsu." And I can also get revenge for him raping me.

She nods and runs at the beside me, her weapon extended and an almost cruel smirk on her face. We can do this. We can kill them and start over! I smile. I can see my future now, the rolling hills, a large plantation, maybe even new friends. A family will be impossible though, I don't even think I can even get over Keitaro. But we'll find out as soon as Bankotsu is dead.

Our weapons just about grave their skin, before someone throws something at Tukiyo. It wraps around her feet, trapping her in the blink of an eye. Before she can even fall, soldiers break from the side and it takes a couple of them to drag her away.

" Nice work, Bankotsu," that general from the castle says, throwing a small bag of money into his hands. " There's more in it for you once the girl confesses."

Girl? What girl? Certainly not me. But then, it'd have to be Tukiyo ... And then it all clicks. They think Tukiyo is her! The girl! The girl whose parents were supposedly worse than the Band of Seven. Confess? Confess what? Tukiyo couldn't possibly be the girl! In order to confess they'd have to torture her! My eyes go wide as Tukiyo's screaming finally reaches my ears. She's screaming my name, Asuka over and over her eyes full of fear.

" Tukiyo!" I scream in near agony, running to her. I just nearly reach her when someone roughly grabs my waist, yanking me backwards. The white and blue haori suggests this is Bankotsu. I scream her name over and over and as loud as she's screaming mine. We're both able to reach each others' hands and clasp on for just a moment.

Then, we're torn appart again.

My hopes of starting a new life fade as quickly as I see Tukiyo being dragged off.

**IMPORTANT: I HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON DEVIANTART CALLED BANFAN45 AND IT HAS A PICTURE OF ASUKA. GO LOOK IT UP!**

**I'm actually making an effort to update more! :D Okay, so? How'd ya like it? Too sadistic in cruel? Perfect? Got any suggest?**

**I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY I TAKE IDEAS!**

**And this is where I normally say things will get better for Asuka ... But I love making you people wait! XD**

**READ AND** REVIEW!


	10. Ended

Even though we can't clasp onto each others' hands, it doesn't stop us from screaming each others' names. Desperate for one of us to help the other. Craving to be together and comfort each other for both of our losses. All that registers to me is that someone's ordering the man holding me back to make sure Tukiyo stay separated. As we enter the castle, the maids and the rest of the staff seem to freeze in place as they hear Tukiyo and I screaming for each other. We both kick and flail, trying to get out of our captors arms. I manage to elbow mine in the face and run to her, clasping onto her hand again. I plunge my weapon in her captors' side and I'm about to pull her away when my captor pulls me away from her.

I am literally thrown into a room once we're all inside. I don't even acknowledge the pain in my side from hitting the hard floor as I'm too busy springing up and charging the door. A soldier with a hard face slams the door in my face, sending me crumpling to the floor, clutching my bleeding nose. Gratefully, there isn't a break.

" Asuka! Asuka!" I hear her scream. At her cry I ignore the blood and slam my body against the door, screaming her name in return. If I can just break it, if I could, I could grab her and we could run. I don't care about killing anyone now, I just want my best friend safe.

" Tukiyo! Tukyio! Tukiyo!" I scream, slamming my body against the door with every cry that escapes my lips.

" Asuka, that's enough!" Bankotsu's voice orders me, dragging me by the waist away from the door. I ignore his voice, screaming her name at the top of my lungs.

Don't they have mercy? Why her? Why my best friend? Why my Tukiyo? Why do they think it's her? She's been an orphan longer than I have, she grew up with Keitaro, they were friends! She never had parents! Her mother died giving birth to her, her father died fighting a few days after Tukiyo was born, it's impossible to be her! And the fact that she knows me is even worse.

" Why is it that everyone who loves me gets hurt?" I scream at the door, knowing Tukiyo and her captors are just beyond it. It's true though. Everyone from my village is dead. Keitaro is dead. Momoka is dead. Tukiyo is most likely getting a fate worse than death. As am I. I have to live through this. All the people of lost, the impact of it hits me like a heap of coal. So, despite all my resolve, I sob.

I repeatedly scream her name while the tears never seem to end. Bankotsu's rough grip on my waist keeps me from running out the door. I probably look like a broken doll. A still doll, with no other emotions than anger, pain, and sadness. It's true in a way. I've changed so much. I've suffered so much, in such a short time. Everyone I know has suffered. And now Tukiyo is suffering and I'm powerless to stop it. Or am I?

Refueled with fury and determination, I scream her name even louder than before. I yell to her that I'm coming. I know she can hear me because she yells my name back. Asuka, Asuka, over and over. I kick and squirm in Bankotsu's arms, yelling at him to let me go. I think he says something back, but I can't focus on his voice. All I can focus on is how this one door is in the way is between Tukyio and I.

" I want her back!" I yell at no one in particular. But, Bankotsu is best friends with Jakotsu, isn't he? If he realizes how much pain I'm in, is there a chance he'll let go? Maybe, maybe not. But I'm desperate now. " I want her back! I want my Tukiyo back! I want my best friend back!" Is it possible that those soldiers across the door can hear my pleas? I scream what I just said several times until his grip slightly loosens. Of course, not enough for me to run and break down the door. But could his grip mean sympathy for us?

" Asuka, stop this!" he says, slamming my body against the wall and effectively pinning me to it using his body. It effectively cuts my voice of mid-scream.

" Let go of me, Bankotsu!" I yell at him, glaring into his blue eyes despite the tears coming from my blue eyes.

" No," he growls at me, a hard look on his face.

" What would you do if Tukiyo was Jakotsu?" I screech at him," What would you do if I wouldn't let you save your best friend? What if you were m-!" I cut myself off as I hear the sickening crack, the scream that follows. I can practically can hear the blood splattering. I resume screaming her name in a tortured cry.

How could the whip her?

My resolve is refueled again. I scream at Bankotsu to let me go, kick at his groin, snap my jaws at him (I even bit him, drawing blood) and scream for them to stop hurting Tukiyo. He's obviously fed up with me, but even if he is, Bankotsu still tries to calm me. If practically shouting at me to calm down and that it's going to be alright is considered calming.

Even through his screaming, I can still here Tukiyo's screaming. I hear someone shouting at her, demanding for answers to whether or not she's the woman who escaped. With every denial she makes, her screams get louder and even I can tell the pain mounting on her as her screams grow.

How long can this go on? Why must they hurt Tukyio, my Tukiyo? Why not somone who has actually commited a crime, like Bankotsu?I'd gladly take her punishment for her, I'm the killer, not her.

" I'll take Tukiyo's place!" I scream at the door," Hurt me and let her live!"

" Asuka!" Bankotsu cries out. He sits down on the wooden floor, leaning against the wall, with me in his lap. He turns me to face and roughly shakes me. " Will you stop this?" he orders, his eyes full of anger.

I look into his sea blue eyes. I can't do this anymore. I just can't hold it in. I burst into tears, burying my face in his chest. Loud, broken sobs escape my lips. He's obviously surprised that I'm crying and have my arms clasped tight on high chest. He slowly and shyly wraps his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair. In the future, I'll never forgive myself for him doing this to me, but for now I just want someone close. I don't have Tukiyo anymore, I don't have Keitaro, and I don't have Momoka. I want someone ... Just someone ... Anyone right now.

As I eventually calm down, the general walks in.

" Oh, hey," Bankotsu says, looking up from me to the general. " Do you have anything?"

" Yes, I do," the general replies," That woman Tukiyo just confessed to being the daughter of the mercenaries. We just killed her the second she confessed."

I think that was around the time my life stopped.

**Wow, I feel so bad for Asuka ... And I'm the one plotting this! Don't worry you guys, Asuka doesn't die from grief. When she says her life stopped, she's saying that the life she had with Keitaro and Momoka and Tukiyo officially ended. And a new life is beginning for her.**

**Well, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	11. I'm Sorry And Goodbye

_No. No. No. No. No. No. She's not dead! No!_

_" NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I broke out of Bankotsu's grip, immediately standing up. I trip over my feet but I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I take of sprinting through the doors, ignoring the millions of tears that cloud my vision. " Tukiyo! TUKIYO!"_

_" A-Asuka ..."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. How can she speak? Isn't she dead? No, no she isn't dead! She's alive! She survived! I grin. " Tukiyo," I say, running to her voice again. But, there's something off. I see Tukiyo but ... why is she all shimmery and light? Tukiyo?_

_She smiled at me. " Asuka ... I'm really sorry. About everything."_

_" W-What are you apologizing for?" I said, looking at her with wide bright blue eyes._

_She continued to smile. She's in pain! Why is she smiling? " I don't know. But, I am sorry. It seems like the right thing to say right now."_

_" But why-?"_

_" Oh you should see this Asuka," she said in a relaxed, happy voice her dark hair flowing in the wind. But, there's no wind. It's a windless day! It has been since this morning!_

_" See what?" _

_" Heaven," she said, smiling even more, " It's really beautiful up here. Everything is so perfect. And green. And apparently we all have wings!" she adds, her laugh twinkling in the air._

_" Heaven? You're wrong! You aren't dead! You can't leave me!" I nearly yelled at her, my voice cracking under the sadness. She can't be dead! She can't! It isn't fair!_

_She looked at me seriously. " Asuka. I am sorry. But, I am dead. You heard so yourself. But, think of it this way! I'm not sad anymore!" She said, her smile breaking out onto her face again._

_I shook my head furiously. " You can't leave me! It isn't fair, Tukiyo!"_

_" I know. And I'm sorry," she said, walking towards me and stroking my cheek with a gentle hand. Then, as if distracted by a far away noise, she turned her head. Her smile grew even larger. " Apparently, Momoka is in Heaven too."_

_" M-Momoka? You can see her?" I nearly yell in surprise. Why can't I see Momoka like Tukiyo can?_

_" She says hi. Oh, and she wants to say not to worry about her. She's happy there. And she sees her parents there too! But, she says she can't find yours. Keitaro is there too!" she rambled on._

_" Keitaro? Keitaro! Can't you hear me? Keitaro!" I yell where Tukiyo is looking._

_" He says hi. And that he loves you. And that you're so strong. And that he's sorry for leaving you," she translated for me._

_" Don't be sorry, Keitaro! I don't want to hear anyone else say they're sorry!" I say, even more tears falling out, " Why are you sorry?"_

_" He says it's because he left you. And I'm sorry because ... I have to go."_

_" Go? Go where?"_

_" On," she replied, smiling at me. She kissed my cheek gently. " I hope to see you there Asuka. It really is a beautiful place." She smiled again and started to walk towards this bright light. " I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together."_

_" Tukiyo? Tukiyo!"_

_She turned around before she disapeared. She smiled again. _

_" Good-bye, Asuka."_

How many minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? How many have passed since she died? I don't even know ... I don't even care ... everyone is gone. Keitaro is gone. Momoka is gone. Tukiyo is gone.

It's not fair.

Why can't I join them?

Why can't I force the blade to slide across my wrists or plunge into my heart?

Why can't I get a naked Bankotsu off of me?

Why can't I just die ...?

**Yes, seriously. This is all you get for this chapter. It's just a little filler :3 I hope you liked! It's 11:32 pm in the effing night, no one is on MSN, and so I'm like, "Yeah, time to update Mercenary Truth". And voila! A very sucky filler!**

**Anways, read and review and MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	12. View

I find it sometimes when I am awake, I think I'm sleeping. Even as I walk along the mountain terrain in between Bankotsu and Jakotsu, I feel asleep. Maybe it's because this all kind of feels like a dream. Aren't you surprised I'm saying this is a dream, not a nightmare? In a nightmare, everything is scary and your heart beats fast and you can hardly ever wake up from it until something devastating happens. Devastation is my life. It doesn't hurt me anymore. I'm _numb_. I think it's starting to be a good thing. After the continuous cycle of waking up, being touched by Bankotsu, fighting and killing because of the emotional breakdown I have everytime I start to fight - It's like the tears just numb me -, then I'm just ... tired. I eat. I try to sleep. I get touched by Bankotsu. I don't care what he does anymore. I know, it sounds like I'm giving up, but I'm just so tired.

My pulse is so slow now. I'm surprised I'm not dead because of how low my pulse is. But I'm so numb now that I don't think about death. I just watch the sun rise and I just watch the sun set.

None of them mean a thing. Other then Keitaro, Momoka, and Tukiyo are all gone.

" Bankotsu, where are we even going?" Jakotsu whines, rubbing his sword-barren shoulder.

He just smiles. " Well, since we're heading farther north, I just wanted to stop by and see some .. thing," he replies, keeping his arm around my waist.

I've learned to act. An actress with a mercenary can have its perks. When you act like you like the things he does and say, it's easier to avoid the punishment and violence he inflicts upon others. Even though I act, I give him signs that I hate him; like right now. Even though he's touching me, I smile like the sun but glare at him like a sinner. He chuckles. He probably thinks its cute.

" Oh, you mean your pare-?" Jakotsu starts to say before he gets cut off by Bankotsu hitting him over the head.

" Don't ruin it!" he scowls," It's supposed to be a surprise for them all. And Asuka."

I glare at him. "I hate you and your damn surprises. Leave me out of it."

He nuzzles my neck, gently kissing over my pulse. He whispers in my ear huskily, " Last time I checked, you didn't hate me last night."

I punch him in the jaw. " Tch. I never said or did anything."

He rubs his jaw, glaring at me. My heart jumps and my eyes go wide for a brief second before I slam them shut, preparing mentally for the blow he's sure to bring me. But instead, all I feel is a rough, warm hand caressing my hair.

He laughs. "Did you honestly think I was gonna hit you?"

I glare at him, embarrassed from my reaction. " Of course. You hit me all the time." This is when, of course, he actually hits me. I feel the rough blow on the back of my head, causing me to stagger and almost lose my balance. I glare at him more. "That was uncalled for." He grabs my hair roughly and tilts my head, glaring at me.

" Yeah, it was. Your attitude was also uncalled for," he states, releasing my hair with a rough jerk. I rub my head where he pulled. " Get a better attitude before tonight." Tonight? I don't even want to think of the night now, because I know what always comes. I brief blink of my eyes and I can already see his face in ecstasy and mine in complete turmoil.

" So, what's the plan?" Jakotsu asks, looking at Bankotsu, " How long will you be?"

He shrugs. " Dunno. I haven't seen them in a long time, so I'd think a week or two. We haven't been hired in a while, so it's kind of like a vacation," he replies, putting his arm around my waist again.

" We aren't coming with you," Suikotsu states looking at his leader.

" Yeah, sorry," Bankotsu says," It's just ... you know ... what they'll think ..."

" Yeah, I understand," Jakotsu says, with a rare, caring smile, " Have fun with them and take your time. We'll go farther north and we'll meet at the northwestern shoreline. You remember the one?"

He smiles, as if recalling a long ago event. "Yeah, I remember," he says. Then he unexpectantly hugs Jakotsu. " Take care of yourself. I'll see you in a week or so."

Jakotsu hugs him back tightly. "Yeah. Have a good time and say hello for me."

He smiles, pulling away. " I will." He waves to the rest of the Band of Seven. " Take care of yourselves! Don't cause any unnecessary trouble while I'm gone!"

Jakotsu laughs," No garuntees, big brother!" He waves back as he starts to walk away with the rest of the Band of Seven leaving Bankotsu holding me close with Banryuu in his other hand.

Wait. What just happened? Where are they even going? Who is Bankotsu visiting? Why am I stuck here with him? Why did the rest of the Band of Seven so willingly leave? What's going on?

I turn around and look at him. " What's going on? What were you and Jakotsu just talking about? Where are we even going?" I demand.

He chuckles and takes my hand. " You'll see when we get there. But as I said," he replies, suddenly scowling at me," Improve your attitude. I don't want you to embarrass me."

I smirk. "Me embarrass you? Just by being in the same country as you, you put everyone to shame," I say, glaring at him.

" Right there," he says," Right there, Asuka. It's that tone that makes me want to slap you. Now, knock it off. I'm known as a kind man around these parts. Don't ruin it by being a bitch."

" Excuse me? A wha-?" I start to say, my voice increasing with each word prepared to yell at him. He cuts me off by kissing me hard. I don't kiss back. He might get a kiss when it's night and I'm tired and dead to the world (or at least it feels like that) but he won't get one now. Not when I demand what I want to know.

He pulls away. " If you follow me, you'll find out. It's only a half hour or so away. It won't be long," he says, taking my hand in his. I resist the urge to vomit as he touches me again. I growl at him but I agree to go with him. I have no where else to go anyway. But who knows? Maybe whoever or whatever we're seeing, if I kill it, maybe Bankotsu will feel the same pain I did when his friend murdered Keitaro, Momoka, and Tukiyo.

We'll see if he turns numb like me.

**| MERCENARY TRUTH |**

After walking a while longer through the thick forest, the distance in front of us starts to clear up. There are now less and less trees with every step we both take. There are less branches and bushes scratching my legs and less vines that catch my weapons. But, despite how much I hate it, Bankotsu holds my hand the entire way. I'm mad at myself, because I'm not objecting to it. But, in a way that's my plan - to have him become comfortable around me and trust me more, and then I back stab him. I can start to day with whatever he's showing me.

He smiles like the sun as he steps out of the forest. " We're here."

I look around with my blue eyes. It's not what I was expecting; I don't even know what I was expecting. I take in that we're in a large clearing, with mountains in the background. There's one, no, two small houses enough to house decent-sized families of five or six. Around them are small fields used for growing produce. I can see that further on there's a dirt road. It must be the way they travel to trade for things like silk or meat. There's a large cart that would allow them to take it. I even see a horse that would allow the cart to be pulled. I can even hear and see a small waterfall behind the houses.

It's such a peaceful place. Why would someone like Bankotsu come here?

A man who appears to be at least thirty-five years of age stand up from the garden to stretch, his long, black-brown hair braided down his back. A young woman with pale skin is hanging up freshly washed clothes and sheets. A woman around the same age of the man, maybe younger, comes out of the house. Her skin is on the verge of being tanned, however it isn't as pale as the other woman's skin. Her hair is long and pitch black, her eyes a piercing sapphire blue. She has lines on her face that show she's always smiling.

Those sapphire blue eyes oh so remind me of the man standing beside me.

Her eyes scan the horizon, watching the other two work. As she continues scanning, her eyes fall on Bankotsu and I. Her mouth turns into a small 'o' shape and she covers her mouth with both of her delicate hands. Her eyes seem to fill with tears. The man looks over to her and follows her gaze to us. He drops the rake he was holding, his dark eyes full of surprise. The young woman also looks at the other two then she looks at us. She jumps up from the river and her face breaks out into a huge smile.

I look up at Bankotsu and I see he's smiling, looking the happiest I've ever seen him. He almost looks normal as he smiles. Happy and normal. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze, stabbing Banryuu into the ground and pulling me close, both his arms holding me tight. He smiles at the family in front of us.

He continues to smile at them. "It's great to see you all again. I missed you all."

The young woman takes off sprinting to Bankotsu. He doesn't realize what she's doing until she's tackled both Bankotsu and I to the ground. I can't help myself but to laugh at Bankotsu's surprised expression because it is such a rare one.

" Bankotsu! I can't believe it! You're back!" the young woman cries out happily, nuzzling him and holding him close. I feel a twinge inside me. Who is this woman? And what is with that twinge? What was that emotion I just had ...?

" Yuuki! You're crushing him and the girl he has with him! Get off of your little brother!" The man orders his daughter with a smile.

Little ... brother?

The older woman comes over and hugs Bankotsu as well once we stand up and dust ourselves off. Bankotsu trades the woman for me, holding her gently.

" Welcome home, Bankotsu," the woman says, smiling at her son.

I look from Bankotsu's father, to his elder sister, to his mother. This ... is his family ... Bankotsu, he has a family ...

**Voila! It's up. I'm sorry this took so long, high school can be stressful XP New friends, new classes, new friends who might be more than friends, getting cut from sports teams, etc. These have all happened since September and it's a big change. I'm still getting used to another year. I just kind of want to fast forward to baseball season so I can play baseball again XD**

**I am very happy with this chapter because I've been looking forward to writing this one for a while. This is the start of a HUGE change for Asuka and her relationship with Bankotsu and it's an important mile stone for this story.**

**This is also the second anniversary of when I started this story. I started it back on December 23rd, 2010 and now it's December 23rd, 2012. I've changed so much and so has my writing, but I will still remain faithful to this story, despite my crazed schedule. Thank you all for staying and supporting this story with your reviews!  
**

**Read and review!**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne anneé! XD**


	13. A Great Lie

Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable.

" Hey, dad, pass the sake over this way!" Unbelievable.

He smiles. " Coming your way," he says passing it between Yuuki and I to Bankotsu. Unbelievable.

I am sitting here, sharing drinks with the family of a member of the Band of Seven.

Unbelievable.

The most unbelievable thing too, is that these people are actually kind of ... _nice_. Especially Nakami, his mother. Who is ironically the spitting image of him. Irony occurs too much in my life; the murderer of my fiancée and practically my adopted child is the spitting image of his mother, who is one of the nicest women alive. This isn't fair. I can't kill her! She's too sweet! She's like that lady who always helps out; there's no restraint to her willingness to help. Her skin is lightly tanned, and she has laugh lines and always seems to be smiling.

Yuuki's a lot like her mother. The same attitude, but I recognize the backbone in Yuuki that I see in Bankotsu. Although that backbone is what generally ends me up in fights with that man. Then again, I don't think Yuuki would rape me.

Yes, I am still bitter about it.

Oddly enough, they've tried to make me feel extremely at home. Yuuki's been smiling at me so much, and she sometimes calls me 'little sister'. Nakami, his mother, like Yuuki, always smiles at me. She's even called me daughter once or twice. And Rikiya, his father, claps me on the back. He once did this while I was drinking, causing me to nearly choke. It earned him a glare from Nakami, which made me giggle at his frightened expression. I remember Bankotsu smiled at me when I did, like he had never heard it. I had smiled back at him, before I mentally kicked myself over it.

You hate that man. Don't smile at him. Throw subtle insults his way. Act kind around his family. Do not show him any affection, no matter how demanded it may be.

I must have been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Yuuki calling my name. My hands are clutching at the wooden cup in my hands, my knuckles turning white from my grip. I snap my head up and look into Yuuki's blue eyes. She must see something in my eyes, for she smiles at me gently.

"Asuka, could you come outside with me? I want to show you something I think you're going to love. Bankotsu, is it alright if I take her out?" she asks, turning to her younger brother.

He nods. "Sure, I wanted to catch up with mom and dad anyway. Don't take too long and I don't want a scratch on her skin."

She scowls at him and hits him upside the head. "You make it sound like you own her! She isn't a trophy!" she scoffs, taking my hand in hers then leading me out.

"Yuuki, you're wonderful!" I whisper in her ear, giggling. It feels great to hear Bankotsu insulted. I can even hear his complaining from the house, and his parents laughter echoing.

She smiles. "I know I am," she says with a wink, that makes us both giggles even more.

As we walk outside, I marvel at the scenery. It really is beautiful out here. It makes me wonder why Bankotsu would ever want to leave a peaceful place like this. Probably because it's too peaceful. I'd give anything to live here; to be near the rush of the streams, to hear the sounds of the birds in the morning.

Keitaro would love it here.

My heart pings with sadness as I think about him. I miss his beautiful eyes, his silky hair, his deep, loving voice. It's been so long since I've thought about him. Did I think it would keep the pain at bay? It did. For a while, at least. But seeing things like this throw me back to when he was alive. It hurts so much; it's unbearable. Tears fill my eyes, my somewhat-happy mood replaced by an overbearing sadness.

I don't notice where we're going, because by the time I come back to my senses, Yuuki is staring at me and we're in the thick wood by her home. It reminds me of the wood at home ... my home ... my village ...

Finally, she asks,"He hurt you, didn't he? Bankotsu, I mean," she sits me down beside her.

I look at her. "Do you know what he is, Yuuki?"

She nods gravely. "I think I've always known, deep down. He's always been different. He's always loved fights and has always been a little too interested in murder. And after he met Jakotsu, his fascination deepened. But, I never thought he'd become what he is now. It scares me, what he's become," she turns and looks at me,"Now ... what did my brother do to you, Asuka?"

I shouldn't open up to people. I shouldn't tell anyone. But ... But ... It all just comes spilling out. Everything. From the day I met Bankotsu, the day I last spent with Keitaro and Momoka; to the suspicions of me being the daughter of two extremely dangerous mercenaries; to the repeated rapes, his rapid personality changes (from dangerous and sadistic to sweet and caring); the incident with the sake back at the lord's castle; how I sometimes hear Keitaro's voice and feel his touch and see him near me; Kikue and her love story of her beloved dog demon and the lord; how Kikue suspects that I'll eventually fall in love with Bankotsu; my psychotic break at the village and how I was able to murder; Tukiyo, her whipping, her torture, her confession, her final words; how I broke down and let Bankotsu care for me ... everything. By the time I'm done, I'm in tears.

Yuuki looks stunned, like this has even surprised her. "Oh ... Asuka ..." she says in a hushed voice, hugging me tightly,"I'm so sorry ..."

I shake my head and bury my face into her shoulder, more tears falling down my face. "I-I just ... why? Why did my whole world have to fall apart like this? Why does everyone I love get hurt?"

She gently takes my face in her hands. "It isn't your fault. You must know that Keitaro and Momoka would want you to be happy. Tukiyo would too," she says to me in a gentle voice,"I know that what I say isn't going to change what has happened to you. But, Asuka ... do you even have anything to go back to?"

I think about it. What is there to go back to? Renkotsu and the other members of the Band of Seven burnt it down to the ground. It'd be nothing more than a pile of ash and broken dreams. All that's left there are my memories. I shake my head, defeated. There's nothing to go back to.

"Exactly, Asuka. I know, you just want to join the people you love the most. But, as you said, you need your revenge ..." she looks at me sadly,"And I know that you can only fulfill your revenge by killing the Band of Seven, including my brother."

I feel a strange sense of sympathy. If I kill Bankotsu, Yuuki and her family will feel the same pain I'm feeling right now. And I feel just heartbroken, even though it's been a long time since Keitaro has passed. The best I can do for them is just say I won't kill him. I'll kill him and the rest of the Band of Seven, but rumours will be that they just 'disappeared and started to lead normal lives'. I'll forge a letter to his family, saying he's moved down to the far south, and that he'll try his hardest to see them. It's better to be curious than to know he's actually dead.

"Yuuki ... I'm not going to kill Bankotsu," I say, putting on my best sympathetic expression, lying as convincingly as I can,"It's just, I know what it feels like to lose someone ... I don't want you to feel that if I killed him. This anger, this sadness. I don't want that for anyone. I might be a monster, but, I still have empathy."

She smiles gently, and looks over behind me. She smiles a little more. "Someone's here to see you ..." she says, as I feel strong, warm, tanned, familiar arms wrap themselves around me from behind me. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath, and gently touch Bankotsu's rough, tanned hand with my pale, soft one. I look at Yuuki, as if to say that this is okay. That I'm okay. She smiles at us gently,"I'll leave you two alone to talk." She kisses my cheek gently and ruffles Bankotsu's hair, before walking down the path to rejoin the celebration in the house.

Bankotsu gently rests his head into the crook of my neck. "I heard what you said. About how you won't kill me."

I gently rest my head on his, emotionally drained from what I told Yuuki. I hadn't even known he was listening. "And?"

"It was a great lie."

**Hello all! Yes, I have finally updated! Please forgive me for the long wait! A lot of things have kept me busy (people, school, part-time work, family, volunteering, etc.) but I haven't forgotten about this :) I'm glad I finally got some down time to finally finish this chapter. My cold is a blessing in disguise!**

**I hope to get more done soon :) Things really pick up with Asuka and Bankotsu from this point, and I can garuntee that there are more surprises in store for this couple! What I love about this chapter is the ending - "It was a great lie." It's almost like one of those lines in suspense movies, before a huge turning point. Maybe it's the same here?**

**As always, READ AND REVIEW! Mwa~**


End file.
